The Quest For Lightning
by AquaTrooper3
Summary: This is the lightning theif in Annabeths POV
1. Chapter 1

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**I thought of doing the lightening thief in Annabeth's POV, because I was wondering what would it be like to see her side.**

**I'm sorry if this is going to disappoint you, but Percy isn't in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

1. A new home

I found Luke and Thalia three weeks ago.

I was hiding behind a garbage bin in a dark alleyway at night-that's when the monsters came mostly, so I slept in the day when I could-with a Hammer ready to attack those nasty monsters that would come after me.

I ran away from home, because my dad and my step-mum, didn't want me to hurt their family.

They said how dare I put their family at risk, like I wasn't part of it anymore, so I ran away.

I heard two people voices, a girls and boys.

'We should find somewhere safe to sleep tonight.' The boys voice said.

I jumped out at them swinging my hammer.

The boy caught my hand, the hammer was a few inches from his face.

He had sparkly blue eyes and dark blonde hair, the colour sand was when it was wet.

He was a lot older than I was, maybe as twice as old.

Fourteen? I thought.

I looked at the girl, she looked slightly younger, maybe twelve, she had blue eyes, but they crackled lightning blue, while she had black hair that was short and it shot in too many directions for me too count.

'Woah.' The boy said, while the girl cringed back an inch or so.

'Monsters. Go away!' I yelled, trying to get my arm out of his grip, but he held it too tight.

'No.' He told me. 'But we fight them too.' He continued. 'What is a little girl like you doing in this alley?' He asked.

'Hiding from the monsters, I ran away. My family doesn't want me anymore.' I told him.

'We ran away too.' He told me.

I smiled at that comment.

'I'm Luke, and this is Thalia.' He said before gesturing to the girl. 'What's your name?' He asked.

'Annabeth.' I said.

'Okay Annabeth, if I let go of your hand, will you promise not to hit me?' He asked.

I just nodded.

He released my arm.

'You don't want a hammer, that won't hurt the monsters.' He said as if I didn't her the word kill before.

'Will you leave me?' I asked.

'No.' Luke said. 'Here, I'm sure you can handle this knife.' He said. 'You me and Thalia will be a family, and I promise.' He said.

'So Annabeth, how long have you been alone.' Thalia asked, I almost forgot her name, but I did forget she was there.

'Four weeks.' I replied.

They looked at each other.

'Come on let's find somewhere safe to sleep.' Luke said.

We slept at a quiet place that night, but I didn't keep away the dreams, I dreamt of a huge monster, talking in my mums voice.

"Annabeth , I have made you cookies." I tried to scream _NO!_, but my voice didn't work.

I woke up once the monster had caught me.

Luke slayed almost every monster we ran into, we hadn't run into the one in my dream.

We had to eat off the scraps we could salvage.

Luke, Thalia and I had travelled two weeks through Virginia before Grover a Satyr found us.

Satyrs are creatures like monsters, but they help you instead of attacking us. His hair was short and brown curling, I saw two points on his head, I guess he bumped it, twice.

He wore no trousers, which showed his legs were like a brown goats and his feet were hooves.

I know, weird, it freaked me out first time too.

He said he would take us to somewhere safe Luke tried to say no, but the Satyr took us anyway.

We walked for three days, with a few monsters, but we still hadn't seen the monster from my dreams,

On the last day, the Satyr, (Grover) took a wrong turn, and we found ourselves in a dead end, we tried to turn back, but there was a large concrete wall, there was an entrance, Luke led us in, but it immediately split four ways, Luke took the first, Thalia took the second, I took the third so Grover had the fourth.

I walked for quite a while, then I heard a scream of terror, it was Grover.

'Satyrs make delicious food, but cannot be served with not no human.' The monster said, it sounded like the one from the dream. I walked some more and heard a girl scream.

'Thalia.' Grover cried.

'This is your fault.' I heard her mumble.

'How?' Grover asked.

Did he really ask that question? I thought.

'Gee let me think...'

I heard a roar of rage before, I heard Luke yell.

'Get off of me you big fat, slobbery (bad cursing words) monster.' He said. 'Grover you led us into this death trap.'

'Now you will stay here while I find little girl.' The monster said. I froze.

I kept moving and heard Grover, Luke and Thalia, cursing and yelling.

I had to help them.

First I heard my mom, who was being nice to me, which she never was.

I then heard my dad.

'Annabeth, my darling little girl, come and give your dad a hug, the spiders won't hurt you.'

I moved one step forward. Then I froze, I just remembered that this monster could imitate voices.

I thought about how to escape this monster and how to set my friends free in time, so we could get away.

I ran towards the monster and I slid between its legs, before I came out the other side, I. Stabbed my knife in the back of its leg.

The monster crumpled and wailed in agony. The monster was a Cyclops, easily three meters, maybe four.

I looked and saw Grover, hanging over a boiling pot while Luke and Thalia were tied together in a corner.

I rescued Luke first, he ran after the Cyclops while I rescued Thalia, she threw her spear she had and it cut Grover's rope, he was hanging on in a net, then she quickly. Put Aegis, which was a shield with the gorgon Medusa's face etched in it, it wasn't her real head.

The shield stopped Grover from turning into Satyr soup.

Then Thalia took her shield off once Grover was safe, she picked up her spear and ran to help Luke.

'Thank you Annabeth.' Grover said, pulling me into a hug,b it was a little awkward, but I understood his reasons, I just rescued him from turning into food for a hungry Cyclops who was still roaring. 'Come on you two, he'll send more if you kill him.

The exit was straight ahead over a bridge just outside the monsters lair, we raced through the streets of New York, before Grover took us across the williamsburg bridge.

He took us for two hours longer before, we were fighting our way through the countryside.

Luke was hacking away with his sword, Thalia kept hitting monsters with her shield and stabbing some of them. Grover was playing his reed pipes badly, but they made the grass grow longer and entangle the enemy's feet.

I kept dodging in through the monsters stabbing some while they were busy doing something, else.

Grover took us to the foot of a hill, we arrived at nightfall more monsters were following us, since we destroyed that last wave.

Grover, Luke Thalia and I were at the top of the hill fighting.

Thalia was beaten up worse than we were.

'Take those two over the border.' Thalia ordered Grover.

'But, you have to come over.' Grover said. 'I need to have guided you safely.' He continued.

'Don't argue with me, just take them.' Thalia shouted.

I was glad Luke and I were crossing, I really like him.

Pull yourself together Annabeth, he's twice your age, a part of my brain told me.

Untill you're eight, the other part of my brain said.

But he'll always be seven years older than you, the first part of my brain retorted.

'Shut up.' I mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

I heard a flash and where Thalia stood before was a huge pine tree.

A few monsters entered the boundaries, untill a golden woolly thing draped over one of the lover branches.

The few monsters that had entered the camps borders were slowly disintegrating.

'Come on, let's go see Chiron.' Grover said and wheeled us to a big house.


	2. 2 Five years on

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**This chapter also has no Percy in it, so sorry to all you who wanted to see him in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allen r: thankyou for being my first reviewer, thanks for the tip.**

2. Five years on

I have been at this camp for five years,-although its a summer camp-its a camp for special people, people, who are half-bloods, children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, my mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Which means I've never lost a battle and I can outmanouver almost everyone, and I always have a plan, especially in capture the flag-a game we have every friday, ill explain later- and in the arena to win against the people that dare to challange me.

Its been almost a whole three semesters since Chiron (our camp director) has got the call from Grover to go to a school in the city, somewhere in brooklyn.

Chiron didn't tell me much about it, which is something I hate, I hate not knowing things me being widoms daughter.

So all us campers were stuck with Mr D, the God Dyonisus, the God of wine, he was made a God after he invented wine, Heista the godess of the Hearth stepped down from the twelve Olympians to give her seat up to Dyonisus, well that's how Zeus said it, but I know that Zeus told Heista to give up her seat for Dyonisus.

Dyonisus was banned from Olympus, because he chased an off-limits Nymph, the first time Zeus gave him a warning, the second time he sent him here, to camp half-blood, with us "wretched kids". As he calls us.

I was standing by the lake watching the Naireds doing underwater basket weaving, when a column of water shot out of the lake and scared me half to death, I stumbled backwards, before regaining myself.

'Annabeth.' Grover said through the column of water.

'Grover, where's Chiron?' I asked.

'He should be at camp very soon.' Grover replied, as he wrinkled his nose.

'Grover, where you IM'ing (Iris messaging)me from?' I asked.

'The boys toilets.' He admitted sheepishly, looking down,

'Eeew.' He said looking back up. 'I need to go, Chirons told me I have to take this ha-...' The Column fell, that was the end of that conversation.

'Annabeth.' A different voice called.

It was Malcom my brother, from my mother, Athena.

See most Gods and Godesses fall in love with mortals, but three Gods are ecxeptions (I'll get to that later) and they have kids. I came out from my mothers head, as she did from her father Zeus, all my brothers and sisters from Athena, also came from her head, but all the other kids here either came from their Godess mother or their mortal mother depending on if they had a God or Godess as their parent.

I have quite a few siblings, but the Hermes cabin has the most children, but half of them in there are unditermined, which means that we don't know who their Godly parent is.

There are also loads of children in the appolo cabin, not as many as in the Hermes, but still loads of them.

There aren't enough beds in the Hermes cabin so the ones that don't have a bed, they sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, I'll admit its not that comfy (I don't speak of experience).

'Hey Malcom.' I greeted. 'What's up?' I asked.

'Chiron wants you at the big house.' He told me.

'He's back?' I asked.

'Yeah.' He replied.

'Thanks Malcom.' I said happily hugging him.

- jogged up to the big house.

The big house is a four storey tall sk blue building with a white line before the roof , it was made completely out of wood and had a wooden porch that went the whole way round.

I saw a table, it was the table than Mr D normally plays Pinochle with Chiron, and maybe a few Satyrs, but at the moment, the table had no-one sitting at it.

Mr D, however was lying down casually snoring on a sun bed.

Mr D was quite short, still taller than me, but only a little. He was a little fat, he had a red nose, and his eyes were red, becise they watered loads, though nobody knew why, ecxept maybe the Satyrs, but they were too scared to say why. He had shirt curly black hair that almost looked purple. He looked middle age, and grumpy, Gods change their appearence, due to their mood. So Mr D's fitted perfectly. He wore a tiger pattern hawaian shirt, he wore a pair of blue swimming trunks and sandals, not flip-flops, he'll get annoyed if you call them flip flops.

A diet coke can was on the porch directly under his hand, he fell asleep with it in his hand, the coke from the can was spilt over the porch, some of it was seeping through the gaps of the wooden boards.

I ran past Mr D. And made my way to the rec room which is where the coucellors meet.

All the councellors from the cabins that had children were circled around the ping-pong table chatting quietly while some waiting for me.

I saw Luke across the table, he smiled at me and I blushed, I noticed his scar from a few years ago.

He wnt on a quest and Chiron hasn't let anyone go on one since.

I quickly turned to Chiron, hoping luke wouldn't notice.

Clarisse was looking into space an she held her electric spear, she normally looks murderous, but at the moment I was trying not to laugh.

Clarisse had long brown hair and now I was looking, the same colour eyes.

I looked at Silena, who had the same colour and length of hair as Clarisse, but her eyes are blue.

Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite.

She was looking at beckendorf, who was tinkering with a few pieces of metal.

Beckendorf has black curly hair and brown eyes. His arms are big and burly, probably, because he works in the forges almost the whole day.

Lee Fletcher, the head of the Apollo cabin was counting the bows in his quiver. Lee has sun blond hair and blue eyes

Many other Campers were also there.

'Okay campers, silence.' He said.

'Everyone had stopped chatting and looke d towards him, I would like to tell you that Grover, as sokme of you may know will be back in a few days,' he started and eyed Luke and I. 'also many of our campers will arrive here early in the morning tomorrow.'

Good, I thought, many more of my friends will be here, so the camp won't feel as empty.

'Well, that about it, no if you wouldn't mind I have to train the Apollo kids. Come on Lee.' he said.

Lee followed him out of the house, I left immediatly, not wanting to get caught up in another fight with Clarisse. I went to my Cabin.

My bed was really messy stacked with millions of pieces of paper, most of them had designs on them, I saw one of my siblings, he came last year and he took a piece of paper from my bed.

'Malcom.' I called.

He turned to face me.

'Yes Annabeth.' He could tell by the tone of my voice I was a little annnoyed.

'Liams taken a plan from my bed.' I told him.

'What did I tell you?' I asked him.

'Sorry Annabeth.

'Liam, what did I tell you about touching Annabeths plans?' He asked.

'Sorry Malcom, I was just looking at it to see what it was. I'm sorry Annabeth.' He apologized.

'That's fine, just don't touch without permission next time please.' I told him.

He handed me back my plan, it was a map of capture the flag from last year, when we won it.

I took all my pieces of paper and sorted them from plain and ones with plans on, I put them in two seperate piles. I put the ones that were plain, back on the desk at the end of the cabin, and I found a folder with dividers to put my plans in.

Once I had done that, I set that on my bed and sorted out my pens, pencils and other equipment.

I sorted them out, putting them in my tin I made two years ago.

After I sorted out my stuff I went outside to try the climbing wall, I saw Dyonisus was up he was cheering his sons to cimb the wall faster.

Our climbing wall is unlike any other climbing wall.

First of all it isn't plastic or solid papermache, its made out of a column of rock.

Second, there are no hooks to help you up, you have to grab on ledges.

And third their is lave falling from it after ten seconds of you touching the wall.

Pollux and Castor hadn't mastered it just yet.

'Just think as you get nearer to the top, you are that bit futher away from death.' Dyonysus said.

Encouraging words, I thought sarcastically.

I'm just glad he isn't my dad.

At the moment, I don't really care who my dad was unless it was dyonisus, or someone evil, because my dad doesn't care for me.

Today was the last day of freedom, untill we got back to our day to day activities.

'Castor, Pollux, just remember where the ledges are, where you can hold onto, the everytime you try, just go a little faster.' I told them as the reached the bottom. 'Watch.' I said.

I climbed up the wall in seven seconds.

The was was about ten metres high. I looked down at them.

'See.' I said.

They nodded.

Once I got down they tried again, Castor reached the top after twelve seconds, he was followed by Pollux three seconds later.

I congatulated them and went to Chiron who was practicing his already perfected archery.

'Hi Chiron.' I greeted him.

I saw Lee Fletcher and his brother Will Solace, who looked exactly the same, but he was the same age as me and not thirteen as Lee was, he was also shorter than Lee, his hair was scruffy, unlike Lee's, which was a little longer than a buzz cut.

'Hello child.' He always called me that. 'I was hoping I would get to speak to you. Alone. I need to tell you something, wait for me at the big house.' He finished.

I decided to take a look at the cabins on the way.

I went to look at the empty cabins, the cabins that would never have a camper in them.

So I looke at Posiedons, Zeus's, Hera's and Artemis's.

Posiedons cabin is a long, low building with windows that fac towards the ocean, and it looks like it's made of rough sea stones, with different pieces of coral at the end of the cabin and a seashell and a trident at the opposite side over the door. I leant towards it and I could smell a sea breeze overwhelming every other scent my nose picked up.

Zeus's cabin is a large marble building looking like a mausoleum, with huge columns. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across it. It also thunders most of the time. Well it is Zeus's cabin.

Heras cabin is a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with thin columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. It is done in a similar way to Zeus' cabin.

Artemis's cabin is covered in silver and each window hold two silver curtains one draped in each side, it is similar to the outfit that the Hunters wear. It also glows silver during night time as if reflecting the moon. It is decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals. Because Artemis doesn't have children-as she is the virging goddess- of her own the cabin is honorary, but it is used by the Hunters when they visit the camp.

I also went to visit the Demeter cabin, as I wanted to talk with Katie Gardner, I wanted to ask her something, that no-one else coulkd know about.


	3. 3 Conversation

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allen r: thankyou for reviewing again and thankyou for your comment**

3. Converstion

I walked to the Demeter cabin, it was a light brown colour and it had a glass roof,-lilke the one on a greenhouse, but bigger-which was covered with different types of flowers, on every wall I could see, tomato plants grew from them, there was a porch that wound the whole way round (so it was like the big house, but a lot smaller) dotted with wild flowers and roses in hanging baskets and pots. When I walked in I saw more flowers growing, but most were on the windowsills, the view from the windows weren't covered by the tomato plants outside (thank goodness) and the view was great looking out to the lake.

Katie was sitting at a desk and she was talking to a cacti plant, it was small, but looked like the ones you found in the desert.

'Katie?' I asked.

She froze and slowly turned to face me. She rose from her chair she sat at.

'Annabeth.' She said, and flung herself at me giving me a hug. 'What do you want?' She asked.

'Wait don't tell me.' She said putting up a finger. She took a plant, a small purple one from the pot it was in, got a bigger pot and put it in that.

'Okay we all know you do, and no.' She said.

This was one of those rare moments when I'm confused beyond belief, I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

'Huh?' I asked.

'You were going to ask if you should go and talk to luke...' Great another person I need to talk to. '...and I answered okay then I said we all know you do, want to talk to him about that thing...' She was definately confusing me, "that thing"? '...then you were going to ask if you should ask silena for help, I said no to that, she'll just want to give you a makeover.' Katie finished.

'Okay Katie.' I started. 'I wasn't going to ask any questions, that you just talked about.' I told her.

'I know I can tell you're confused.' She said. 'So what did you want?' She asked.

'Wait for me to get my head together.' I told her. 'Your asuumptions for my questiones have almost fried my brain, and I forgot, why I came here in the first place.' I said.

She waited for me to calm myself down, cool my brain down from overload.

'Okay.' I said, when I was sure that I was okay and I remembered. 'Your sisters gonna be back tomorrow morning. Are you exited?' I asked.

'A little, I'd like to know what's going on in the outside world.' She said.

'Cool.' I said. ' But this summer will be hard, as there will be more aphrodite campers and not just Silena, but we all know why she stays here.' I said.

'Because she's the head of Aphrodities cabin?' Katie asked.

'Yes, and she helps us, not just with makeup.' I said.'She's a big help over the year.' I finished.

'She's a good fighter when she wants to be.' Katie agreed.

'So are you looking forward to anyone else coming over?' I asked.

'Yeah, the Stolls when they get here, they're in big trouble. I don't know why Luke stops them.' She said.

'Well to be fair the Stolls did prank Luke and after that he just let them do whatever.' I replied.

'I'll just leave that to Clarisse to decide then, since she has her electric spear.' She said.

Mmmm, I thought.

'Well since I can't remember what I was going to talk about, I need to see Chiron so I'll see you tomorrow morning.' I said

I walked away and over to the Big house.

I stood in the rec room for a few minutes, before Lee came in.

'Hey Lee.' I greeted.

'Hey.' He replied and went deeper into the big house.

Chiron came in minutes later.

'Hello Chiron.' I said.

'Hello Annabeth, you have been waiting a long time and I apologize.' He said.

'Actually, I've only been here a couple of minutes.' I told him.

'Well I need to talk to you about Grover.'

I nodded.

'So what do you know?' Chiron asked.

'I know that I last saw grover in a public toilet-room.' I replied.

'You don't know anything else?' He asked.

'Well he said he had to go, then he was about to say something, but the connection was shut off.' Chirons expression didn't change the whole time I told him.

'Okay well as you know, I've been away, Grover found a new half-blood.' He said.

'He must be important if you had to teach him.' I said.

'Well I would have come and taught you if you didn't run away, but you found the camp, also, I go to Grover, beacuse as you know he is the youngest satyr we have and he is good at his job.'

He replied.

I thought he lied aboput the first part, this person who he had to teach at the start of the year must be pretty special, or he or she is very powerful.

'I agree.' I told him.

'So is there anything unusual about this half-blood?' I asked.

'Well he dispatched a kindly-one at the National history museum on the trip we went on.' Chiron told me.

'So he is quite good then.' I said, not believing my words after they came out.

'I'm sure he's a little more powerful than some campers who are here.' Chiron replied.

'So that's what you wanted to talk to me about?' I asked.

'Yes, but when he comes don't be exited once you see what he looks like.' Chiron said.

Inside I was struggling not to jump up and down.

I exited the big house and made my way to the arena, where I thought Luke would be.

The arena was empty.

I went to the cabins, but the Hermes cabin was also empty.

I looked in the ampitheatre, the armoury, the arts and crafts, the climbing wall, the forges, the forest, the lake, but still no luck, the only one that had peoiple there was the forges and armoury, that's where the Hephestus cabin was.

I asked Beckendorf-whos first name was Charlie, but we called him beck or Beckendorf-if he knew where Luke was, but he didn't know.

I tried the last place he would go, that was the strawberry fields.

What he was doing talking to Dyonisus I don't know.

'...symbol of power, and someones stolen it?' He asked.

What? I thought. Someones symbol of power has been stolen, by who and which god was it.

These thoughts couldn't disturb me now, I had to talk to Luke, but I had no idea what for.

Luke stopped looking and walked towrds me, Dyonisus and the satyrs around him played on their reed pipes, I'm glad Grover wasn't here, we wasn't very good at playing the reed pipes.

'Hey.' I greeted him as he came closer.

Luke just walked past me ignoring my presence.

Rude and weird, I thought.

This behaviour was particularly unusual for Luke, he was normally happy and he always greeted me back, sometimes he even stopped to have a quick chat.

'Hey.' I called.

'What?' He asked, not looking back, as he kept moving.

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'My cabin.' He replied.

He still didn't stop so I walked behind him.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because I need to sort it out for the campers that come back.' He said as if it was obvious.

He was shutting me out like I was unimportant.

'Luke will you just stop.' I yelled at him.

He stopped just as he was about to enter the cabin.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'Katie knows what I want to ask, but I don't know, even though she may say I know.' I said.

'Well if you don't know, will you please just leave me alone.

I walked to my cabin and I started drawing up more plans.

At dinner, I prayed to my mum for guidance, then I scraped a part of my dinner in.

Once I got back to my cabin after tge campfire, I fell straight to sleep.

Once I woke up, I went out of the cabin and I saw people coming in.

Loads of people.

I probably missed breakfast, no doubt about that.

I hugged my siblings, who had gone to mortal school for the year.

I went back to my main schedule after lunch.

I'll list it below

Monday:

Greek

Practice

Wall

Range

Tuesday:

Greek

2. Arts and Crafts

3. Canoeing

4. Role-Playing

Wednesday:

Greek

Fields

3. Archery Range

Riding

Thursday:

Greek

Practice

and Crafts

4. Climbing wall

Friday:

Greek

Playing

Riding

Capture the Flag

Saturday:

Athena cabin planning

Sunday:

Free day

- this is Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.

So off to read Greek then.

**Please R&R.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter when Percy will enter my story?**


	4. 4 The night comes

**PJTLT Annabeths POV**

**I have decided to re-write this chapter than I will continue adding on another chapter which will hopefully be up by tomorrow, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

4. The night comes

So the day went by.

It was boring as most days would be, the same routine every week for (ever with me) the whole summer, seven whole weeks.

Its a good thing I like greek and learning about it eh?

The campife singalong helped me calm down.

The Apollo campers led the sing along.

Michael Yew was the only other Apollo camper I thought to remember, he was singing as loud as Lee and Will.

The fire was burning orange, there were some small flickers of green every now and then, it was the sea that made it green.

The atmosphere at the campfire was happy, well I could tell people were happy.

The songs were about roasting smores or marshmallows, (whatever you call them) around a campfire.

I saw Clarisse singing, bopping from side to side.

She laughed ocassionally with her siblings, Clarisse wasn't so bad when you got to know her, she's never nice to you, but if she talks to you, it shows she cares.

Luke was sitting down, singing along with the stolls, Connor and Travis,they have scruffy brown hair and the same colour for their eyes, but the only difference, so you could tell them apart. Connor is taller.

All three were laughing.

All of my cabin were singing mesmerizing the words, just in case we may sing it again at another campfire.

I wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics, I was listening to the tune, looking directly towards the fire.

Some campers had gone to bed, like the aphrodite girls, thank goodness I had escaped them for today, tomorrow would be a different story.

Other campers that went to bed probably didn't like the sing-along from their first experience, while others were probably just tired.

Chiron stopped me before I headed off to my cabin after the campfire, while Mr D went to the big house.

'Annabeth.' Chiron started.

I turned around to face him.

'Yes Chiron.' I replied.

'I need you to watch over camp tonight, you know on the border, just in case grover comes over the line tonight, we don't want the harpies eating you or Grover if he comes tonight now do we?' He asked.

'No.' Was all I replied.

'Oh also Travis and Connor Stoll will be helping the Harpies for tonight and they will check up on you ocassionally.' Chiron said.

'Okay.' I replied. 'Fine.'

Chiron galloped off to tell Connor and Travis, I didn't see any doubt that they would turn this deal down.

I slowly made my way to Thalias pine tree, where Thalia made her last stand five years ago.

I would ocassionally wonder what she would be like if she had lived that night, what she would be like now, what she would be telling me.

I struggled to remember what she looked like, only Luke and I would remember, but my ming was blank, all I could remember was her name.

I fiddled with the bead on my necklace, the one that was made into a minature clay pine tree.

I started to sob, but I thought it would do me no good.

I stood at the pine tree, when two voices called out my name.

'Annabeth.'

Now where have I heard that before? I thought sarcastically.

The stolls came running towrda me.

Travis was the first to reach me.

Despite being the smallest, he was faster than his taller and just older brother, by a month.

Travis hated being younger and smaller, but he liked the advanrtages of being smaller.

He was a lot craftier and sneakier, he was faster, he was also good at hiding when he wanted to.

'Hey Connor, Travis.' I greeted them. 'I guess you're both eststic with this task Chiron gave you.' I guessed.

'Yeah.' Connor said.

'Its better.' Travis contined.

'Better than last time.' Connor said.

'This time we won't get in trouble.' Travis concluded.

'Well then go, go help the harpies, make sure evryone is in their cabin and asleep. Oh and please tell my cabin where I am and why because I forgot.' I said.

'No problem Annabeth.' Connor said and made his way to the cabins.

'We'll come to check on you every half an hour.' Travis said, before he headed off after his brother.

I sat down next to Thalias pine tree, facing down the hill.

I patted the bark on the tree. I felt weird doing that, its just like hugging a tree.

'I miss you Thalia.' I said to the tree. I felt a bit stupid talking to a tree.

_Yeah, I know, I watch your face every year whenever you pass, you look miserable._

I didn't know if it was my imagination or if it was real, I knew the spirit of Thalia still lived inside the tree, but I swear she just spoke to me.

'Am I crazy or are you talking to me through my head?' I asked.

_You are a child of Athena, aren't you? I could be talking you through your head or it may be your imagination, you're clever enough to figure it out by yourself, and If I am talking to you through your head I can't read you thoughts._

Wow, I thought.

I was glad she couldn't read my thoughts.

_So to answer your fist question, No you're not crazy._

'How can I communicate with you?' I asked.

_I don't know, look at me._

I did look at Thalia, her, the tree.

_I'm just a tree._

It may have something to do with the fleece, I thought.

_Have you ever tried to communicate with me before?_

She probably asked retorically.

'You read my mind.' I said.

_I told you. I can't read you mind, but if I could what would I be right about?_

'I have never tried to communicate with you before, I felt silly.' I replied.

_But you don't feel silly this time, why is that?_

'I feel older, I needed someone to talk to, I'm lonely, I've never done border patrol.' I told her.

'Do you blame Grover as to what happened?' I asked.

_Not at all, after all it was my choice, but I'm glad he got a second chance to bring a half-blood to camp._

What? I thought.

Why was I thinking that?

'What?' I asked her.

_Come on Annabeth why else would Grover leave camp? Do you really think he would leave for no reason? Why did Chiron leave and beome a teacher at the same school?_

Why did Chiron not tell me about this?

This was important, Grover was my friend. 'I thought he was coming back from his search, his unsucessful search for Pan, the wild God.'

_I didn't know he never got his searchers license._

'I didn't know that you didn't know.'

_Who's gonna talk to me Annabeth? Huh?_

'Good point, anyway thanks for that information.'

_Glad I could be of help?_

'Don't question that, you were brilliant to help me.' I said.

_Now I am glad to be of help._

As you should be, I thought.

'I'm sorry about what I'm about to say next Thalia, but I can't seem to remember what you look like.' I confessed.

_Not to worry, I'm pretty sure Luke or Grover don't remember either._

She didn't bother to tell me what she looked like so I decided to ask.

'Um Thalia, do you know what you look like?' I asked.

_Of course I do Annabeth. _Her tone made me sound like I was stupid.

'Could you tell me please?'

_Sorry, I have short black hair that sticks out almost everywhere, my eyes are the same colour of my fathers Zeus's, an electric blue, my skin tone is a few shades darker than yours, I'm wearing, a blue top, wit black faded writing, a black goth jacket, they match my trousers and black and blue trainers._

'Oh yes I can remember what you look like.' I said, hoping to make her happy.

_Good, the Great Annabeth Chase has remembered what a pine tree used to look like when it was a human._

I chuckled under my breath.

_Now how many Pine trees would be able to say that?_

'Seeing as you're the only pine tree I know that can communicate with me, the only Annabeth Chase I know, then I would say you.'

_Only me._

I chuckled again, a little louder than last time.

'I really miss you Thalia.' I said, I put my head against the tree.

_Thankyou Annabeth, I miss you too, I miss your courage, and your cute little smile when you told us about the monsters you had battled and heard of._

I was really glad I could talk to Thalia, or else I would probably be asleep.

'So you don't blame Grover for not getting you across the property line?' I asked.

_No, but I do blame him for taking a wrong turn, how could he not know where half-blood camp was, did he not just come from there._

'Let's be honest, it is Grover.' I replied chuckling.

_Bad experience with a Cyclops, if you didn't save us, then we would all be in a Cyclops soup, but you managed to make him stop for a few minutes so you could save Luke and I. I don't want another experience with Cyclops._

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' I said. I shuddered. 'Thankyou for this talk Thalia, I'll let you sleep, or rest.' I said.

_Thankyou._

If Thalia was a girl, I'm sure she and I would get along.

'Annabeth?' I heard Travis call.

I saw him come running towards me.

'Hi Travis, has it already been half an hour?' I asked.

'Yep.' He said.

'So how are you?' He asked.

'I'm fine at the moment thanks for checking up.'

'So what have you been doing?' He asked.

'Watching the hill.' I said as if it was exiting.

'Cool.' He said sarcastically.

'Do not tell Connor.' I told him laughing.

'Sure.' He said laughing back. 'Bye Annabeth.' He said and left.

'Bye Travis.'

_Why can't I watch the hill and have as much fun as you?_ Thalia asked sarcastically.

'I thought I told you to sleep.' I said.

_And I thought I asked you a question._

Oh okay she was a feisty daughter of Zeus.

'Touche' I said.

Just then I heard a loud boom.

I looked down the hill and saw a fire rising from a car.

I saw three figures, one was bigger than the others and another was limp.

Two half-bloods, I thought.

No, I shook my head.

Probably a parent of the half-blood.

Who was the one that was limp?

Grover, or the half -blood.

I had to tell Chiron.

I ran to the big house it wasn't that far away.

I heard Mr D arguing with Chiron inside.

They both stopped when I entered the room.

'Annabeth, what are you doing in here?' Chiron asked. He was in his wheelchair form.

'Grover's here , he's on the hill with the half-blood.' I said.

'How do you know its a half-blood?' He asked.

'I spoke with the spirit of Thalia, she accidentaly let it slip out.' I said. 'Why didn't you tell me he was coming with a half-blood?' I asked.

'I didn't want to get your hopes up.' He replied.

I heard a yell, for help.

'They're here.' Chiron announced.

Chiron and I went onto the porch.

A boy was yelling for his mother, as he dragged a limp looking satyr-Grover onto the porch of the big house.

He collapsed on the porch.

I saw his raven black hair and his green eyes, they were like an aqua sort of green ,like the sea.

The fan above me made my har flow to one side.

Chiron and I were both looking at the boy, while Mr D took Grover inside, in the infirmary.

I looked at Chiron quickly then instaly looked back at the boy.

'He's the one. He must be.' I said. He was the one who was going to help me get a quest, I'm sure of it.

'Silence, Annabeth,' Chiron ordered me. 'He's still concious. Bring him inside.' Chiron continued.

I took this boy, by the arms and took him into the infirmary placing him on one of the beds.

**Has anyone seen Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yet, in my opinion it is the best film ever, please tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R. If you have any questions about anything you can ask.**


	5. 5 The boy who drooled

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allen r: thankyou for reviewing again, didn't they already have a golden fleece over the branch before?**

**FranAdams: thankyou for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my conversation between Annabeth and Thalia, I'm glad you also liked the other chapters.**

5. The boy who drooled

I sat on a chair in the room with Percy, I wanted to tend him, make him feel better, but he didn't really wake up that much.

I was smiling as his incabibility to eat the ambrosia, I fed him.

He didn't even bother to take it down, it kept falling down his chin.

I would've have given up, he was so infuriating, but I needed to ask him a few questions.

I needed answers before I would leave him.

I saw his eyes open slowly.

'What will happen at the summer solstice?' I asked.

'What?' He croaked.

Was he really stupid, I was getting angry with him, if he wasn't as unwell as he is now, I would have punched him.

I looked around to make sure Chiron wasn't in the infirmary.

'What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!' I said.

He looked confused and tired.

'I'm sorry, I don't...' He didn't even finish the sentence.

Somebody knocked on the door, and I stuffed a spoonful of ambrosia in the boys mouth, he closed his eyes.

'Chiron.' I said as he came in.

'Has he woken up Annabeth?' He asked.

'Just a minute ago.' I said.

'Did he say anything?' Chiron asked.

'He asked where he was, but he fell asleep after, he didn't give me time to answer.' I lied.

'You didn't pester him, did you Annabeth?' He asked.

'Of course not Chiron.' I lied again.

'Annabeth go and have some lunch with your cabin mates, you can come back after you have finished.'

I nodded and exited the infirmary.

I was glad to get away, it means I would be able to calm down and when I get back I wouldn't punch him.

Once I got to the table for lunch, all the chatter was about Grover, I tried to listen,but there were too many voices all saying different things. Once I had some lunch I went to Chiron at the head of the table.

'Chiron, what's this talk about Grover?' I asked.

'Well he's been issued a council of the Cloven elders meeting in a few days, Grover keeps pacing in the woods, almost every hour.' Chiron explained.

'Its about the search for Pan he wants that licence for?' I guessed.

Chiron nodded. 'Why don't you go and resume your post you claimed very early this morning?' Chiron asked.

I went to sit, by Percy, I found out his name by Grover after he stopped pacing for several minutes, so he would talk.

Three days passed since he had appeared on the big house porch and he still wasn't awake.

Chiron called me early in the morning.

I was to wait with him and Mr D untill Percy was ready to get up.

I was leaning against the Porch rail while Mr D and Chiron had a in depth discussion, why Chiron always won the game they were about to play, Chiron also called me, just in case Percy didn't wake up today.

I agreed, but said I'd wait untill their little fight was over.

'I only win because I have the better hand.' Chiron started.

'Horses can never shuffle properly, like all of your hooligan relatives.' Mr D protested.

'Well they are as you say "Hooligans" because they have been born and not raised or lived as long as I have.' Chiron countered.

Mr D mumbled a few more words that I didn't quite catch.

The boy came around the corner with Grover behind him. He was clutching the shoe box that held the Minotaur horn as if it was the last thing he had.

Which was technically the truth.

He looked at Mr D, I saw his expression, I chuckled under my breath.

Then I thought, is that how I looked when I first saw him.

Grover talked to Percy.

'That's Mr D, he's the camp director. Be polite. The girl,' The girl, I thought angrily. 'That's Annabeth chase.' Better, I thought. 'She's just a camper,' Just a camper, I thought. 'But she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron...' Grover said and paused gesturing to Chiron, who's back was to Percy.

'Mr Brunner.' Percy cried.

Mr Brunner? I thought.

Chiron turned and smiled at Percy.

'Ah, good, Percy, now we have four for pinochle.'

I've played a few times myself, although I've never won it at all, it was fun though.

Chiron offered a chair just to the right of Mr D, he heaved a great exasperated sigh like he was tired of saying what he said next.

'Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you.' He said that to almost everyone.

I wouldn't be surprised if Percy wanted to switch chairs with Grover, but I saw Grover tug as his shirt, although he was sitting next to Chiron.

Satyrs were very nervous and sometimes scared when Mr D was around.

'Uh, thanks.' Percy said, he scooted a little further away from Mr D, closer to Grover.

'Annabeth.' Chiron called to me.

I straightened up and stepped closer to the table.

'This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now.' Chiron asked me.

- had too do it, I've had to do it many many times, well that's what you get for wishing that some of these losers were the chosen one, I doubted myself for this one, cos he drooled, and that's all I could think about.

'Sure, Chiron.' I replied.

I looked at the Minotaur horn in his hands, I was a little jealous.

Why couldn't I have done that.

Now I felt that now Thalia-the pine tree-turning into a tree was all my fault, why couldn't. Have I fought off a few monsters at the top of Half-Blood hill.

'You drool when you sleep.' I told him. It was the only thing I thought to tell him, you know, just in case he didn't know.

I sprinted down the lawn and went to check on Percy's bunk in cabin eleven.

Hermes cabin, it had a caduceus over the doorway and its brown paint was peeling.

I went inside, but found all the beds were occupied even at this moment.

'Hello Annabeth.' Travis greeted me.

This made Luke turn, I blushed.

'Hi Annabeth.' He also greeted me.

'Hey, Travis, Luke. You got any space for a new camper?' I asked.

'Another one who hasn't been claimed.' Someone moaned.

'Yes.' I said. 'I suppose I have to wait for him, outside.' I said.

I had nothing to pass the time, so I quickly went to my cabin and got a book, that was in ancient Greek, I rushed out before anyone could stop and greet me.

I went to stand aside the doorway, I leaned against the wall and started reading the book, it was Pride and Prejudice, I had dyslexia, but I was a child of Athena, so the words didn't spin unless I concentrated on a word that was too hard.

A few campers passed me, they looked at me with weird expressions.

I didn't bother to look up. I knew Chiron had probably won pinochle against Chiron now and Dyonisus was probably taking Grover to the council of cloven elders, so they could pass judgement.

I waited for Chiron and Percy, that's when I heard Chiron.

'Oh, look. Annabeth is waiting for us.' He told Percy as if Percy was oblivious to it.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R**


	6. 6 I get soaked by Perseus Jackson

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

6. I get soaked by Perseus Jackson

Once they reached me I looked up from my book, and looked him over, I was analysing him for all you sophisticated Athena children.

I thought, how did I think he could have been the one.

He tried to look at the book I was reading, I smiled when his expression went to confusion.

It was in Greek, he probably couldn't read as good as I.

He definitely wasn't a son of Athena, he's much too stupid.

'Annabeth,' Chiron started, 'I have masters' archery class. At noon. Would you take Percy from here?' He asked.

'Yes sir.' I replied.

'Cabin eleven,' Chiron said to Percy. Gesturing towards the doorway. 'Make yourself at home.'

Chiron didn't go in! But he lowered a bit so all the children in cabin eleven could see him, they all bowed respectfully at him, he was our activities director of course so he did train us for the outside world.

'Well, then,' Chiron started, talking to Percy. 'Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner.'

Chiron galloped away towards the archery range.

Percy just stood in the door like he didn't know what to do next.

'Well?' I said, asking if he'd go in. He wasn't really that smart. 'Go on.' I said.

He almost tripped over going in, some snickers were heard, just like usual, and I smiled just like usual.

'Percy Jackson,' I started to announce. 'Meet cabin eleven.' I continued.

'Regular or undetermined?' A girl asked.

Obviously, this empty head didn't know what to say, so I answered quickly so he didn't sound stupid.

'Undertermined.' I replied.

Everyone groaned. I expected this reaction.

Luke pushed forward in front of everyone .

'Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there.' He said and pointed to an empty place on the floor.

'This is Luke.' I said.

My voice sounded a little off.

I blushed, Luke had his ways, but I don't know how he fell about me.

Percy looked towards me, I glared at him hoping he didn't notice me blushing.

'He's your counsellor for now.' I told him.

'For now?' He questioned, confused.

Did I have to explain that to him aswell.

'You're undetermined,' Luke started.

Thank goodness I thought I'd have to explain this to him.

'They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes our patron, is the god of travellers.' He told Percy.

Percy looked at the spot they gave him on the floor, he took a step, then stopped.

I saw him clutch the Minotaur horn tighter, he wasn't all stupid, he also knew almost, if not everybody in cabin eleven was like their dad, he was the god of thieves.

I saw some people eyeing him, I probably would have felt as uncomfortable as he did.

'How long will I be here?' He asked.

Okay maybe he was clever, at times.

'Good question.' Luke said. 'Untill you're determined.'

I thought he would say "oh".

'How long will that take?' He asked.

All the campers laughed.

You know when I said he might be a little clever, well I take it back.

'Come on,' I said, so he couldn't humiliate himself any further. 'I'll show you the volleyball court.'

'I've already seen it.' He protested.

'Come on.' I grabbed his wrist, I didn't care which one, and dragged him outside, many of the campers still laughing.

When we a few meters away, I said. 'Jackson, you have to do better than that.' I told him.

I expected his answer.

'What?' He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

'I can't believe I thought you were the one.' I mumbled.'What's your problem?' He asked, probably getting as angry as I was. 'All I know is, I kill some bull guy -'

'Don't talk like that!' I interrupted 'You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?'

'To get killed?' He asked with confusion.

No, I thought.

'To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?'

He shook his head. 'Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories...'

'Yes.'

'Then there's only one.'

'Yes.'

'And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So...'

'Monsters don't die Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die.' I didn't want to point out gajillion wasn't a word.

'Oh thanks. That clears it up.' He said sarcastically.

'They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form.'

'You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword -'

'The Fu...I mean, your maths teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made he very, very mad.'

'How did you know about Mrs Dodds?'

I confessed.

'You talk in your sleep.'

'You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?'

I looked at the ground nervously, swallow me up, I thought, or wake me from this nightmare.

'You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all.' I told him.

'Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?' He asked, he was being whiny, but I have dealt with this before. 'Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there.'

He pointed to the first few cabins.

My first thought was, What?!

I turned slightly pale.

'You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent.'

I looked at him hoping it would finally click into place.

'My mom is Sally Jackson,' not that parent. 'She works at the candy store in Grand central station. At least, she used to.'

'I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad.' I said, would he get it now.

'He's dead. I never knew him.'

I sighed, did I have to tell this to everyone who I thought was the one.

'Your fathers not dead, Percy.'

'How can you say that? You know him?'

'No, of course not.'

'Then how can you say -'

'Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us.'

'You don't know anything about me.' He protested.

'No?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them.'

'How -' he started, but I wasn't finished.

'Diagnosed with Dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too.'

He turned a little pink.

'What does that have to do with anything?' He asked.

'Taken together, its almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD - you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are.'

'You sound like...you went through the same thing?' He asked.

'Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar.'

'Ambrosia and nectar.'

'The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kids. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood.'

He looked like he was thinking of too many questions, for him to just say one.

I waited for him to calm down.

'Well a newbie a familiar voice yelled.

Clarisse, I thought.

I turned around and saw Clarisse with three other girls walking behind like she was the gang leader and they were part of her posse.

'Clarisse,' why couldn't she just leave people alone. 'Why don't you go polish your spear or something?'

' Sure, Miss princess,' she retorted. 'So I can run you through with it Friday night.'

_'Errete es korakas,' _I said, it meant go to the crows, it was lot worse than it sounded. 'You don't stand a chance.' Not against the mighty Athena.

Clarisse looked like she would curse back.

'We'll pulverize you,' she started, then he eye twitched she had faltered and couldn't think of anything else-that was as bad as what I said-to come back with. 'Who's this little runt?' She asked turning her head to Percy.

'Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares.'

Percy blinked to make sure he heard what I said right.

'Like...the war god?' He asked.

Clarisse glared at him.

'You got a problem with that?' She asked.

'No,' he started, he shouldn't have gone any further, I'm sure Clarisse would have punished him with what he was about to say. 'It explains the bad smell.' I wacked my head mentally.

Clarisse growled, yep Percy was dead.

'We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy.'

'Percy.' He retorted.

'Whatever. Come on, I'll show you.'

'Clarisse -' I started.

'Stay out of it, wise girl.' She cut me off.

I was a little angry, but I didn't argue with her, I was unarmed.

Percy gave me his Minotaur horn, like he was expecting a fight, not with Clarisse, she has different ways to humiliate you.

Clarisse grabbed Percy by the neck and dragged him. I didn't hesitate till I knew where it was, she took him to the girls bathroom.

I saw him struggling to get free, he was kicking and punching, but Clarisse just seemed oblivious to it.

I heard Clarisse's friend laughing.

'Like he's "Big Three" material,' Clarisse started as she pushed Percy to one of the bathroom stall. 'Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupidlooking.'

Clarisse's posse snickered.

I stood in the corner of the room, by the doorway watching through my fingers.

Clarisse was going to shove Percy's head in the toilet and because I was defenceless, I couldn't do anything about it.

I heard the pipes shudder, I took my hands down an inch.

Water came out of the toilet in the stall that Percy was in.

Clarisse screamed, and like a real girl, she's never got humiliated. I saw Clarisse out of the stall, and another. Spat of water pushed her backwards into a shower stall.

She was struggling, gasping for air like this was a swimming pool, and she couldn't swim.

He friends made themselves towards her, but the other toilets exploded aswell.

I was now soaked, it didn't miss me.

I saw Percy sitting on the floor, but he was dry.

Clarisse and her posse were pushed out of the bathroom.

The water then shut off.

The whole bathroom was flooded.

I hadn't moved, but now I looked at Percy shocked at what he did, he was the first person who has humiliated Clarisse since she got here.

Percy stood up, he was slightly shaky.

'How did you...' I was at a loss for words, I couldn't form the words I needed, I didn't even know the word I needed.

'I don't know.' He replied shrugging.

We walked to the door ans saw outside Clarisse and her friends were trying to get up, but they were in the slippery mud.

Many campers were looking at Clarisse and her friends, they were wondering, who did this.

She gave a murderous glare at Percy, but he just looked back at her unfazed, not caring what she did next. 'You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead.'

He should have probably left it, but being as. He had already humiliated Clarisse, he thought the need for her to learn a lesson, if she hadn't already learnt it.

'You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.'

She was about to charge at Percy.

He didn't bother to move.

Her posse had to hold her back, they took her back to cabin five to calm he down, the rest of the campers moved out of her way.

I looked at Percy, a little angry that I was still soaked and wondering if he was crazy, my mind started racing, what if he was with us on Friday? I thought.

'What?' He demanded. 'What are you thinking?' He asked.

I waited a second before answering.

'I'm thinking,' I started, 'that I want you on my team for capture the flag.' I replied.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R**


	7. 7 Percys first campfire

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**Guest: thankyou for reviewing, thankyou for thinking this story is that good**

7. Percy's first campfire

The bathroom incident spread almost immediatly, but nowdays in this camp everything does, if the stolls hear about it, the camp will find out before you can say camp half-blood, unless you bribe them into not telling everyone.

I was still dripping wet and I could feel everyone staring at either me or Percy, I didn't know, I didn't care for the minute, I was showing Percy other places in the camp.

I showed him the forges, the hephestus cabin were working there, I was greeted with a slight nod by Beckendorf, before he kept making a sword.

I also showed Percy the arts and craft rooms, a couple of Satyrs were santblasting a giant ststue of what looked like Pan, the Lord or God of the wild.

I also showed Percy the climbing wall, he didn't look like he was eager for a go, personally, I loved it.

I finally showed Percy the canoeing lake, which was quite big, and it led a trail straight back to the cabins which is where I was supposed to head off to next.

'I've got training to do,' I told Percy in an emotionless tone. 'Dinner's at seven thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall.' I continued.

'Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets.' He tried to apologize.

'Whatever.' I waved it away.

'It wasn't my fault.'

Did he really just say that?

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Realization quickly hit his face, it was his fault, if it wasn't his it would have been Clarisses and she's nevert made water shoot out of the toilets before. It was Percy, because Clarisse got hid and slid out of the bathroom, also Percy was the only person who stayed completely dry.

I didn't want him to be what I thought he was, but I wanted some answers and I'm sure he did too.

'You need to talk to the Oracle,' I told him.

'Who?' He asked.

'Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron.' Right before I would train.

I saw Percy look into the lake, he saw the Naiads, they waved and smiled at him.

I couldn't stop what he was about to do next.

Percy waved back.

'Don't encourage them,' I told him. Not a good idea, especially when they look at you with _that_ smile. 'Naiads are terrible flirts.' I continued.

'Naiads,' he repeated widening his eyes as if he couldn't take anymore, don't add anymore Annabeth, I told myself repeatedly. 'That's it. I want to go home now.' He completed.

No, you can't, I thought to myself. I had to tell him something.

'Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us.'

'You mean mentally disturbed kids?' He asked.

'I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human.'

'Half-human and half-what?' He asked.

He already knew the answer, so I let him figure it out, all by himself.

'I think you know.' I told him.

'God,' he sighed after a few minutes of silence.

Clever Percy, I clapped my hands for him in my head, he was clever sometimes, just not all the time.

'Half-god.' He finished.

I nodded, I was happy inside, happy that he did know what he was.

'Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians.' I told him.

'That's...' He tried to think of a word suitable for the end of that scentance. '...crazy.' Not really my first choice.

'Is it?' I questioned. 'What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories?' I answere my own question, as I didn't think hed get it right and I was going to be late for training if I stayed with him for much longer. 'They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?' I asked.

'But those are just - ' just what? 'But if all the kids here are half-gods - '

'Demigods,' I cut him off. 'That's the official term. Or half-bloods.'

'Then who's your dad?' He asked.

Why did he have to ask? Was my first thought.

It wasn't any of his bussiness, its just my dad is a subject I don't want to cross ever again, not ever, he doesn't like me and I definately don't like him, he chose my step-mum over me. I was going to tell him who he was though, but that's all I would tell him.

'My dad is a professor at West Point,' I told him. 'I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history.' I finished.

'He's human.' Percy stated questioningly.

Why is he sexist?

'What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?' I asked.

'Who's your mum, then?' No apology, just another question.

'Cabin six.' I replied.

'Meaning?' he asked, I had a feeling he would.

I straigtened, showing I was proud of my Mother. 'Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle.'

I looked at him he looked like he was thinking, _okay_.

'And my dad?' He asked.

Hadn't I already told him this.

'Undetermined,' I already told him, 'like I told you before. Nobody knows.' I told him.

'Ecxept my mother. She knew.' He said really confident.

'Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities.' I told him, I didn't think his dad would have shown himself.

'My dad would have. He loved her.' The same reply every camper gave me.

I didn't want to dissapoint him so I decided to reply with something else.

'Maybe you're right.' I said not believing my own words. 'Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claming you as his son. Sometimes it happens.' I told him, not wanting to tell him the other side of the story.

'You mean sometimes it doesn't?' He asked.

Why did he have to ask.

I ran my hand across the rail trying to figure out how to say it, how to give him the message. 'The Gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always...Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us.'

For instance many of the kids in the Hermes cabin, they were undetermined, some had faces with anger, some were a little depressed, their parent was ignoring them or was very busy.

'So I'm stuck here, that's it?' Percy asked. 'For the rest of my life?' He asked.

'It depends,' I said saying my thought outloud. 'Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter,' I'm sure Percy was neither. 'You're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you,' just don't get in their way. 'So you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world for the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year rounders.' I said obviously saying we're stating myself as one of the year rounders. 'In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us untill we're old enough to cause trouble - about ten or eleven years old - but after that most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that.'

For someone who didn't want to explain that, I sure did explain.

'So monsters can't get in here?' Percy asked.

I shook my head.

'Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside.' I told him.

'Why would anybody want to summon a monster?' He asked.

'Practice fights. Practical jokes.' Its happened before, the Stolls let in a hellhound, but thankfully Luke destroyed.

'Practical jokes?' Percy asked.

I tried to ignore his question, I didn't really want to explain it.

'The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm.' I told him.

'So...you're a year-rounder?'

I nodded at I pulled not thinking at my necklace.

I looked into the distance, before turning back to Percy, I let my necklace go.

'I've been here since I was seven,' I started. 'Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the councellors and they're all in College.' I told Percy.

'Why did you come so young?'

I was twisting the ring that was on my necklace, I was thinking of the story, in involved pain and I didn't want to relive it, also I didn't really want Thalia to know about this.

'None of your bussiness.' I finally said.

'Oh.' Was his reply, then silence came for about a minute, then he spoke again.

'So...' He started. '...I could walk out of here right now if I wanted to?' He asked.

'It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr D's or Chirons permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless...' I trailed of thinking in my head.

'Unless?' Percy pressed after I didn't finish outloud.

'You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time...' I stopped myself.

The last time was when Luke gained that scar from the garden of Hesperides. He went on a quest from his dad to retrive a golden apple from the tree that Ladon garded, but before Luke escaped unharmed, Ladon scratched him across the face, which is what gave him the scar he has.

'Back in the sick room,' Percy started. Its called the infimary, and I didn't like where he was going. 'When you were feeding me that stuff -'

'Ambrosia.' I interjected.

'Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice.'

Did he know something.

'So you do know something?' I asked

'Well...no.' Why was he telling me about it then. 'Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?'

He was asking me!

How should I know?

I clenched my fists in frustration of not knowing, if I knew I would tell him.

'I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal.'

Well as normal as us half-blood. Can get by having gods as parents.

'You've been to Olympus?' He asked surprised.

'Some of us year-rounders - Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others - we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council.'

'But...how did you get there?' He asked.

'The long island railroad of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six-hundreth floor.' I looked at him, he should know this stuff. 'You are a New Yorker, right.'

'Oh, sure.' He said.

'Right after we visited, the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've oveheard satyrs talking, the best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping...I mean - Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got that rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something.'

Percy shook his head, either he didn't know what to do, how to help me, or I had confused him, so he was trying to get it to fit in,

'I've got to get a quest,' I muttered, hopefully Percy didn't hear. 'I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem with what's happening maybe I could help.' I said getting quieter and quieter.

I heard Percys stomach growl, I told him to go on and I'd see him later.

He left and I was tracing a message to my mother.

_Help me please mother_ that's what I wrote, then I just began tracing and thinking about Percys parentage.

Once I got back to my cabin I looked at them.

'Inm sorry I didn't train with you, I was showing Percy around.' I explained, a few low mumbles were made, but Malcom came towrds me.

'No problem Annabeth, we understand.' He reassured me.

I told my cabin to fall in, just as the conh horn blew for dinner. And I led my cabin to the table we sat at.

I waited for Chirons daily announcement.

He pounded his hoof against the floor, he raised his glass.

'To the gods.'

Everyone, but Percy all copied Chiron.

The wood nymphs came forward and loaded the table with food, I got up and my cabin followed I took my cabin to the fire and chucked in a slice of beef and prayed to my mother.

'Please mother help me get a quest?' I asked under my breath.

Everyone followed me back and one by one we sat back down.

I saw Percy sitting down, looking a little uncomfortable.

Chiron pounded his hoof when everyone was sat down again.

Mr D got up.

Great this should be fun. I thought sarcastically

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels.'

Cheering was heard from the Ares cabin.

'Cheer while you can.' I muttered to Malcom.

He chuckled.

'Personally, I couldn't care less, but congradulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson.'

I thought he was Percy Jackson, unclaimed normal half-blood.

Chiron muttered something in Mr D's ear.

'Er Percy Jackson,' Mr D corrected himself.

'That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on.'

'All this time I thought he loved us.' I told the rest of my cabin, the ones that heard laughed, but no-one else could, because of all the cheering.

Our cabin seperated as we made our way to the ampitheatre.

Apollos cabin led the sing along and we sang along with the songs we knew the words to.

I sat behind Percy with Malcom next to me.

I kept glancing at Percy, trying to see his facial expression, but I couldn't so I moved the row he was at, but on the opposite side, so I could look at him constantly, he was really hard to figure ou, all I could think was that he's a son of hermes, nothing special, but I kept my eyes on Percy the whole time untill the conch horn blew.

Then I went to my cabin.

'Malcom stopped me outside of the Cabin and made me look at him.

'Annabeth, the whole time I saw you were looking at the new kid, you arnt falling in love with him, are you?' He asked.

If I was how was it Malcoms business.

'How is it any of your business Malcom?' I asked.

'I'm just looking out for my sister.' He replied.

I started to walk in, but Malcom stopped me, before I could enter.

'Annabeth?' He asked.

'I was just trying to figure out who his parantage was.' I told him.

'Annabeth, you haven't stared at anyone that long, not even Luke, and I know you kinda like him.'

'Was not, that's a different point.' I retorted. 'I don't kinda like Luke.' I protested. 'I just look up to him as a Hero.' I replied.

'So do you like Percy, or should I say love?' He asked.

Unfortunately Silena went past.

'Who does Annabeth love?' She asked.

I glared at Malcom, he put his hands up in surrender.

'I don't love anyone, malcom just asked what I think about that new kid, um I think his name is Percy.' I feigned not nowing him.

'Yeah that's his name, many of my sisters think he looks hot, but they don't want to pressureize him.' She said and skipped away.

'So?' Malcom questioned.

'I was trying to figure out who his parentage was, he just so confusing.' I told Malcom.

He didn't believe me, I could see it in his face.

'So you don't love him?'

'No.' I replied.

As I went in I blushed.

'Why have you got pink cheeks?' Sophie, one of my sisters asked.

'Its cold.' I lied, and went straight to bed.

When I say sisters or brothers I mean they were Athenas children not my dads.

I fell asleep straight after my eyes closed, today was a pretty big day, and I was tired.

I had a quiet dreamless sleep, it was good for a change.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R **


	8. 8 The son of Posiedon

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allenr: thankyou for your sugesstion, I will definately use it.**

8. The Son of Poseidon

A day passed before capture thae flag.

Once I woke up I got out of bed, I got ready, I was eager, but I didn't know what for, so I was confused, as were the rest of the cabin.

I tried to dial down my exiement, but I had no clue as to why I was this happy, and I needed to know, so I let my exitement get the better of me.

We went to breakfast, I was grinning like a cheshire cat the whole way, I was jumping up and down inside.

The Stolls noticed my grin and they looked horrified.

I looked at Mr D and his expression was shock. Chiron just smiled back at me, he understood, but I didn't.

He averted his gaze and looked at Luke talking with Percy, they both laughed, my smile faded. They were having a great time, and I was now miserable, I just slumped on the bench.

Malcom saw my sudden change in mood.

I layed my head on the table, I looked at Chiron hopefully and he didn't notice me, or he ignored me, as he was talking to Mr D.

I just closed my eyes and sat there, eating strawberrys and cheese.

So the usual breakfast.

Malcom put his arm around my back, trying to comfort her.

'What's wrong with her?' Callum asked.

I didn't know the answer, so the answer Malcom gave suprised me.

'She's torn between two boys.' I didn't even want to rip his throat out, so I must have been pretty miserable to not care what he said. 'Isn't that right Annabeth?' Malcom asked.

'Mmm.' Was my answer.

'See.' He told the rest of my cabin.

'Are you torn between Luke and Percy?' Malcom asked, whispering next to my ear.

I just shrugged my shoulders looking at both of them still laughing.

Once the conch horn sounded I qent off to teach greek with anyone who wanted to learn.

I had started with a basic book, but now they had advanced to a high book, last time I saw them I told them that they could read almost every single greek word that they knew in english.

Percy was now the only person I taught. A smile rippled across my face everytime I saw him.

Everytime he grinned at me in reponse, the smile left.

We always talked about the gods and godesses, even the minor ones, he wanted to know as much as I did, but I only told him. Everything he needed to know, I hope he didn't take it through one ear and chuck it out the other.

He did find it useful though, at the end of the greek session, I asked him questions, he got most of them right, so I guess he was paying attention.

After we had finished, I didn't feel like doing role play with the Apollo campers in the Ampitheatre, so I skipped it and went to the arena, but it turned out the Hermes cabin was there, both Luke and Percy, I couldn't handle this, I left and just went to my cabin, I sat at a desk and started to plan for tonight, I know our planning is for tomorrow, but it would be too late then.

I wondered if we would beat the Ares cabin this time, last time our plan didn't work, I gave the role of plan making to Malcom, I didn't blame for our loss, but I still told him I would devise a strategy for later this evening.

I marked out the whole map, before thinking where the flag would be placed and where we would put traps, I just hoped I had enough time to ask the Hermes and Apollo cabin to join us.

No doubt Malcom or another one of my sibling would ask them during the role playing session they had, before I knew it, I had devised a plan and where I would have everybody, I would tell them when we went through it after lunch.

I was making my way to the ampitheatre when the conch horn, blew, must have been lunch.

I had missed role playing.

I met Malcom at the table and gave him my plan hoping he would Approve.

'Here.' I said.

He looked over it for a good three minutes, before finding no flaws.

'Excellent.' He commented.

'So did anyone ask the Apollo cabin?' I asked.

'I did.' He told me.

I could feel a but.

'But?' I questioned.

'But they said Clarisse had already asked them.' He replied.

'So we don't have them.' I said.

'Actually, they chose to be with us, on a winning side.'

'But we lost last time.' I said.

'That was because of my plan.' He said.

'No it wasn't, don't blame yourself, we just had the aphrodite cabin, demeter cabin and hermes cabin, Clarisse just crossed the creek first. It would have been nice if you had shown it to me first, but it was just before the game.'

'Yes and you kept bugging me about it.' Malcom reminded me.

'Well if you didn't wait till last minute, I wouldn't have kept on bugging you would I?' I questioned raising an eyebrow.

He was about to say something, but stopped.

'So who are we hoping to have on our team tonight?' Liam asked me.

'Apollo and hopefully Hermes, if Clarisse hasn't already asked them.' I replied.

Liam and Callum snuck under the tables and went over to the Hermes table, without anyone, knowing, why were they Athenas children?

They tapped Lukes leg, he looked under the table, he whispered something to Connor after he came up five seconds later.

Liam and Callum came back and were grinning, so they were sucessful.

'How'd they do?' Malcom asked.

'Sucessful.' I replied, and gave him a thumbs up.

After the conch horn blew, signalling the end of lunch, we all went to the stables where we saw Silena.

'Annabeth.' She called.

'Hey Silena, I'm going first.' I said, I got on a pegasus before she could protest.

'Okay.' She replied, just remember what happens when you come down.

I wanted to say I'm not coming down.

But the pegasus would get the choice.

I went up, within ten seconds.

'Annabeth rtemember what I told you.' Silena called as I lifted into the air.

I came back down within four minutes.

'He doesn't like me.' I told Silena.

She didn't say anything, she told my siblings to go and groom the pegasus.

'So Annabeth, I heard a few nights ago, that you loved someone.' She said.

'And I told you a few nights ago that what you heard was wrong, I don't love anyone.'

'Well, I will get it out of you before dinner.' She promised me.

Oh dam, I thought.

'No.' I said unsure.

She caught the uncertainty in my voice and grinned while raising an eyebrow.

I knew she'd catch me out, but I couldn't let her know or any of the other aphrodite girls for that matter.

Yes I kind of admitted it to Malcom, and maybe the rest of my cabin, first, I was confused, second they wouldn't make a big fuss out of it, and third, they wouldn't spread this, whatever it was.

I ran away as our lesson finished and as the conch horn blew, I was hoping that Silena wouldn't ever find out.

Why did I have to get the Hermes cabin to join my team.

At dinner exitement levels were high, Malcom was still apologizing for last weeks loss.

'Look, Malcom, you keep worrying, you'll go down too quick, as soon as a blade hits you.' I told him.

Neither of us talked again through dinner.

Once our team was getting suited up, Malcom started talking to me again.

'Annabeth?'

'Yes?'

'Where will you be?' He asked.

'I'll lead everyone to the flag and whover reaches the whole way without falling into any traps will take the flag as their claim.' I replied.

Where's Percy going?'

Why had he taken a sudden interest in him?

'Why do you want to know about that?' I asked.

'Well because of Clarisse.'

'I've put him on border patrol.' I replied casually.

'Annabeth?' Malcom yelled.

A few on the red teams heads snapped up.

'Don't worry.' I said, waiting for them to drop their heads. 'I will help Percy once someone takes the flag, then we will win.'

'Its cos you like him.' Malcom said.

'No...' I protested.

'Annabeth, it wasn't a question, or accusation.'

Why did he have to know, why did he have to be right.

Once we all had our armour on, Chiron hit his hoof on the marble to get our attention.

'Heroes!' He announced. 'You know the rules. The ceek is the boundry line. The entire forst is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but my not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battle field medic. Arm yourselves!'

The table filled with swords sheils spears and helmets, I just took a blue helmet, everyone followed.

I didn't need a sheild, I never used one.

I already had my dagger.

The Athenas cabin and allies had blue plumes, well it made sense when our enemies had red plue hair on their helmets when the Ares cabin was in charge.

'Blue team, forward!' I yelled after Malcom looked at me to lead us.

I kind of Luke had done it, but he was back with Percy.

Everyone cheered behind me and followed me towards the south of the woods, while the red team cried out and headed in the opposite direction.

I heard Percy pant as he caught up with my powerwalk, I was trying to concentrate on the plan, I couldn't have any distractions, and Percy was the biggest distraction, and for quite a few reasons:

One - he was complicated, hard to figure out.

Two - he was unluckily, unclever.

Three - ...I don't want to say.

'Hey' he called as he reaches my side, his equitment clanging, if he caused me a headache, we would definately lose.

I just ignored him.

'So what's the plan?' He continued. 'Got an magic items you can loan me?'

My hand drifted to my pocket to make sure he hadn't stolen my dagger or the plan I drew out.

'Just watch Clarisses spear, you don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise,' I paused, 'don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?'

'Border patrol, whatever that means.'

'It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me Ahena always has a plan.'

I rushed ahead not wanting to talk to him anymore.

Malcom resumed his position beside behind me.

'So you ready?' He asked.

'About the first thing? No. Second? Always ready.' I replied.

'Just explain.' He ordered.

'Okay Malcom, just stay quiet, or I will kill you. I kinda have a small, teeny kind crush on Percy.' I admitted.

I put Percy by the creek, knowing that I may have sent him to certain death, unless Clarisse played by the rules, or ignored him.

Then I jumped over some rocks a Stoll either side of me.

'When the conch hor blows, go, then report back, we'll hold them off untill then.' I replied.

As the conch horn blew they were off and many many Ares kids came running at me, and. All the other campers, they were followed by hephestus kids, I held some of them off, but I didn't plan this. Clarisse just ran past me.

Great, Percy's dead, I thought.

Travis came back, another twenty seconds later.

'Where's Connor?' I managed to ask, inbetween parrys thrusts and blocks.

'Taken prisinor?' Travis replied.

'So?' I asked.

'Straight through the middle, its just on the mound, guarded by two aphrodite kids, no problem.'

'Thanks Travis.' I replied and went to Luke.

I told him exactly what Travis told me.

He took a few campers ,just in case some backup jumped out of the bushes.

I slapped my Yankees cap on and turned invisible.

It was a present last summer, my mother gave it to me, it made me as sneaky as the Stolls, but I let them find out the details, so, they could have some fun.

I ran back into our territory, without stepping in the creek, I found Percy, sitting on his bottom in the creek, with five Ares kids, I was about to jump in, but he stood, up and took all the Ares kids on, the last one didn't bother to attack him.

Percy snapped Clarisses spear in one swipe, she wouldn't be happy about that.

She screamed.

'You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!' She yelled.

Before she could curse any more foul language, she got hit, by Percy with the bottom of his sword.

I heard screams and Luke was racing towards the creek waving the banner, we had won, I knew we would.

The Ares kids got up and she muttered a dazed curse.

'A trick.' She shouted. 'It was a trick.'

Well my plan worked, and Percy didn't die.

The Ares cabin didn't go after Luke, so I we had shown Clarisse.

He banner turned from red to silver, and a huge caduceus.

Many people picked Luke up and was treated a Hero, he looked happy about it, and looked for mr, he wouldn't find me untill tomorrow.

Chiron came out of the woods and blew the conch horn, inches away from me, that hurt.

'Not bad, hero.' I told Percy standing next to him.

'Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?' I asked taking of my Yakleed cap, standing next to him visible.

'You set me up.' He caught up. 'You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out.

'I told you.' I shrugged. 'Athena always has a plan.' I reminded him.

'A plan to get me pulverized.'

You didn't die.

'I came as fast as I could. I was aboit to jump in, but...' I shrugged.'You didn't need help.'

I looked at his arm, the cut was slowly closing up.

'How did you do that?' I asked.

'Sword cut, what do you think?' He asked.

'No it was a sword cut, look at it.' I said emphasizing the was, the cut had clsoed fully and a white scratch was beggining to dissapear.

'I don't get it.' He said.

I couldn't explain either, I was going through the possibilites, I looked him over, and once I saw his feet I came to one possibility, and then I looked at clarisses broken spear, no-one had broken that spear, not untill today.

It can't be what I think, I thought.

'Step out of the water Percy.' I told him.

'What -'

'Just do it' I interuppted.

He came ourt of the creek, what suprised me most was what I found out after I saw his shoulders hung, his feet were dry.

He almost fell over, but I caught him, no matter how annoyed I was. My liking for him had now vanished.

'Oh Styx,' I cursed. This is not good. I didn't want... I assumed it would be Zeus...'

He looked at me confused.

I didn't like the truth, but it was almost staring at me in the face.

A howl ripped through the forest, I froze for a fraction of a second before the campers cheers died down.

Chiron asked for his bow in ancient Greek.

I took out my dagger.

That was when I saw it.

The huge monster, one I hadn't seen since I was seven years old.

A huge black dog, larger than a Lion, with fangs baring and his lava red eyes looked straight at Percy, I saw he was frozen.

Nobody moved to protect Percy so I did.

'Percy run!' I yelled as I tried to step infront of him, but the monster knew.

The hellhound jumped right over me and landed on the other side, taking Percy down with it.

Its claws were ripping through his armour, before I could react-i was frozen in shock, horrified-at least forty arrows were stuck in the hellhounds neck.

The monster fell dead, right beside Percy.

I unfroze and sighed, Percy was still alive.

I saw his blue shirt was turning a dark red, the monster had scrathed his chest.

Chiron came next to us and his face was grim, his bow was in his hand.

_'Di immortales,' _I said. 'That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't...they're not supposed to...' I couldn't find the words.

'Someone summoned it, someone inside the camp.' I looked around at all my friends, Luke looked shocked at the news.

I looked at Clarisse angry, and then she yelled.

'Its all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!'

'Be quiet child.' Chron told her.

The body of the hell hound dissapeared and the shadow of the body only remained, but that slowly sank into the ground.

I looked at Percy.

'You're wounded, quick Percy get in the water.' I told him.

'I'm okay.' He protested.

'No you're not, Chiron watch this.' I told chiron, he looked towards Percy as he stepped back into the creek.

Then I saw that a symbol appeared over his head.

The whole camp gathered to look at the symbol.

Most of the campers behind me gasped.

A green trident hovered over his head with blue waves crashing around it, once they dissapeared it started spinning.

'Look, I - I don't know why,' he tried to apologize. 'I'm sorry...'

'Percy,' I started pointing above his head at his hologram. 'Um...'

He looked above his head, but it was fading.

I wondered if he saw what everyone else did.

'Your father,' I said. 'This is really not good.' I continued.

'It is determined.' Chiron agreed.

Chiron and I were the first ones to bow. I hoped everyone else copied our actions, else they would be turned into a dolphin or something.

'My father?' He asked stunned.

'Posiedon,' chiron replied. 'Earthshaker, stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.'

I couldn't be harsh to him, because of Thalia, being a daughter of Zeus, was just like him.

And to think I liked him.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R **


	9. 9 My first quest

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allen r: I hope you like this chapter and thankyou for your suggestions.**

9. My First Quest

Percy had his last night in the Hermes cabin, I saw in the morning some of the Hermes children were sad to see Percy go.

I was always thinking why did he have to be Posiedons son.

I was going to talk to him in the morning, but I saw he looked miserable, I would have, just after you felt like you belonged somewhere he was placed out alone, like he was an unwanted toy.

I didn't know wether I should comfort him.

'Hi Percy.' I greeted. He ignored me and walked Percy following Chiron shruggishly towards the Posiedon cabin.

Percy changed his schedule to suit himself, he could go to sleep whenever he wanted to and he sat at his own dinner table.

Why did a son of Posiedon get the special treatment?

I knew the answer, he was a child of one of "The Big Three".

I heard people talking about the hellhound incident, I saw Percy knew, he would look into the distance in his ancient Greek reading lessons.

'Quest, For the son of Poseidon? Ha! Percy's a dirty rotten specialy treated stupid... Got to make a plan, I need a quest.' It was a phrase I would often mutter as I walked away from our lessons, to my cabin.

They were no better, they kept on teasing me about my crush on either Luke or Percy, even though I told them I didn't have a crush, they wouldn't accept and kept persistent, they didn't believe me.

Recently I made a mistake.

'So Annabeth. How's your secret crush Percy?' Amanda asked.

'Its not a secret crush.' I replied, well that scentance was the mistake.

'So everyone knows?' She asked. ' But I wasnted to tell everyone, I knew they weren't that cruel, but they were being annoying to me.

Why oh why was I a child of Athena? Why couldn't I be a child of Demeter?

Katie was always nice to me, but didn't have much time with me.

The Stoll brothers wouldn't leave alone, so sometimes our conversations were stuck short, once she caught up with me later she would apologize and arrange another time, which would always end up with her chasing the Stolls.

Silena didn't bug me, she could tell I was never in the mood.

One morning I came back from breakfast to take my cabin to horse riding, I saw no-one was there, they must have already been there.

Before I left I saw a newspaper on my bed, I was abot to throw it away, but the article heading stood out.

It read.

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

BY EILEEN SMYTHE

Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious dissapearence. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred meters before exploding.

Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residants in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the incident.

They wouldn't though, I thought, mortals don't see much.

I picked up the newspaper and chucked it ouside the door, not caring if I had finished.

I needed to talk to Malcom.

I made my way toward the stables where my cabin were supposed to be. Silena was there grooming the Pegasi, but my cabin weren't anywhere to be seen.

'Silena, have you seen my cabin?' I asked while I patted a pegasi.

'As a matter of fact your cabin hasn't shown up for riding lessons this morning.' She replied.

Great, I thought. Where would they be.

I might see them at lunch, but I was late searching the woods for them.

I searched over the whole camp, I couldn't see them anywhere.

Dinner finally came and I saw them sitting at our table.

'Hi Annabeth.' Malcom greeted in a cheerful voice, but when he noticed my glare his face turned into a scared expression.

Before I got to my table to kill Malcom, Chiron caught me.

'Annabeth, after dinner I need to ask you a question, before you go and enjoy the campfire.'

I hated not knowing things, I wanted to know what the question was.

'Can you ask me now?' I asked.

'Nows not the time.' Chiron said.

I settled for that, I needed to kill Malcom.

'Malcom.' I started after I had got up and scraped a part of my food in the fire to Athena, still praying for a quest. 'Where were you and my cabin today?' I asked.

'We were at the big house, didn't I tell you Chiron wanted us last night?' He asked.

'No.' I replied, getting angrier with him.

If and when I killed him, I would rip his limbs off and leave him there for the Harpies. 'Did Chiron want me in the big house?' I asked.

'I - I don't...know.' He replied.

'You don't know?' I almost yelled.

'Sorry.' He replied cringing away from me, trying to protect himself.

Some of my cabin mates were cringing slightly from my wrath.

'Did anybody else know.' I asked in the same tone I used on Malcom.

Malcom tried to relax, but I saw and pointed a finger at him.

'Nobody answered they just looked down in guilt.'

'I was summoned to the big house and none of you bothered to find me. I practically yelled.

Only the tables infront and behind heard and looked at our cabin in surprise.

'Um Annabeth.' Malcom said.

'What?' I snapped at him.

'Chirons looking at us.' He informed me.

'Well it is your fault Malcom, you all know I hate not knowing something, why did you keep it away from me?' I asked slowly calming down.

I didn't bother to hear the answer, I really did want to move cabin now, they went behind my back and that was crossing the line, I wouldn't speak to any of them, unless I had to.

I looked to table three and saw that Percy was miserably munching on a. Celery stick, which he obviously disliked, he didn't look like he had much of an appetite, I felt really sorry, I wish I could move into any cabin.

I wanted to comfort Percy, he seemed lost, and I realized he was one puzzle that had no right answer, he was like a wordsearch that didn't have all the words hidden.

I wasn't allowed to go over and comfort hi maybe I could catch him at the campfire and see if he was alright.

After dinner I made my way to Chiron, but Clarisse stopped me.

'Not so fast Annabeth.' She said.

Well at least she said my real name and not Miss princess.

'What is it Clarisse?' I asked slightly annoyed.

'I need to give you a few pointers on controling your cabin more, making sure you know where they are 24/7. I've done it to my cabin. You've made them fear you, that's the second step.'

'What's the first?' I asked.

'Become the cabins leader. Like your your own parent. Step three is making sure they know your boss, and they'll do anything you say, then step four is finding out your in full control like your cabin is your own ship and your the captain, or whatever floats your boat eh.'

'Okay.' I replied.

'Hey where do you think you lot are going?' Clarisse asked her cabin who were shuffling from the dining area.

'If you think your in charge fight for the position, if not get behind me.' She yelled the last part, all getting behind her as fast as possible. 'See.' She told me.

'How about we start tomorrow after my ancient Greek reading lesson with Percy?' I asked.

'Sure and we'll work till lunch.' Clarisse agreed.

'Just don't forget Miss princess.' She reminded me as she walked away.

'Chiron.' I said as I saw him appear infront of me.

'We'll talk at the big house.' He said.

I ran to the big house after Chiron, Grover was hot on my tail, he bouned past me and was on the porch before I was.

'Annabeth, I think now Percy is a son of Posiedon I shall issue him a question, will you join him?' Chiron asked.

He was actually asking me, If I wanted to go on a quest with Percy.

'I'd love to.' I replied.

I didn't believe it, I might go on a quest if the stupid boy actually said yes. And if he died, I'd kill him, okay that doesn't make sense.

Why does he make something some complicated.

'Annabeth.' Chiron took me out of my daze. I looked up, care to play pinochle with us.

'Sure.' I said.

And soon Chiron was on his as Percy called it "Mr Brunner" form.

'Put on your cap girl.' Mr D told me.

I looked at Chiron and he just nodded.

I sat next to Chiron and someone else invisible sat next to him, probably someone he made invisible.

Once Percy came we had played a minute of pinochle.

'Well, well, our little celebrity.' Mr D said. I looked up from my hand and saw Percy standing next to grover on the porch next to the steps.

'Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father.' He said.

I was suprised Percy didn't get as angry as last time.

A flash of lightning flashed across gry clouds in the sky.

'Blah, blah, blah.' Dionysus said. Chiron was. Concerned of Percy, but he was looking at his cards and Grover was nervous skittering across the porch cowering by the railing.

'If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm.' Mr D continued

Well I'm sure it would be, you'd be killing Percy Jackson, the son of Posiedon, then Chirons speech after capture the flag, when Percy was claimed.

'Spontaneous combustion is a faor of harm, Mr D.' Chiron stated.

'Nonsense,' Mr D protested. 'Boy wouldn't feel a thing, nevertheless,' Mr D said the last word a little miserably. 'I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead,' Mr D suggested.

Not a bad idea I thought.

'Sending you back to your father.'

'Maybe not such a good idea.

'Mr D -' Chiron warned.

'Oh, all right,' Mr D gave up. 'There's one more option. But its deadly foolishness.' Mr D said.

Gods make no sense, maybe "its deadly foolish"?

Mr D rose and I knew I had to drop the cards, the other ivisible person dropped theirs so I dis aswell, but I still sat, I dint want to make a noise and give my position away.

'I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose.' Mr D said.

He didn't say anything about returning him to his father, but Posiedon would know no matter what part of water he was in.

'Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do.'

But I wish Percy chose the more dangerous option.

Mr D picked up a card and vansished slowly. I tuned to Percy, thankfully he didn't look at me.

'Sit, Percy, please. And Grover.' Chiron said.

Grover made Percy sit in the seat next to me and he sat in the one across from Chiron.

I was trying not to hyperventilate.

Why did I feel like I was, it was only Percy.

Only Percy? One part of my brain asked me.

Yes only Percy. The other part said.

I tried to calm down.

Chiron put his winning hand down.

'Tell me, Percy, what did you make of the hellhound?' He asked.

Percy shuddered and thought how he should answer

'It scared me, if you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead.' Honest Percy.

'You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done.'

He left it hang.

'Done...with what?' Percy asked.

'Your quest of course. Will you accept it?' Chiron said.

I saw Grover crossing his fingers pleading as I was , but I was on the inside.

'Um, sir, you haven't told me what it is yet.'

Duh, I thought. You have to consult the oracle.

'Well, that's the hard part, the details.' Chiron said.

Thunder rumbled and I looked away from Percy and looked across the valley, the beach had the storm passing over us, the storm and sea were fighting.

'Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting over something valuble...'

How did he know that.

'... Something that was stolen, aren't they?'

I asked him what was stolen, but this information was new to him then.

The information was from me.

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks, both had suprised, my doing.

Chiron sat forward frowning, his brow furrowing in confusion. 'How did you know that?' He asked.

He looked like he was in trouble. He wish he hadn't said anything. But he decided to say nothing. 'The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth,' the mention of my name made me freeze. 'And shed overheard something about a theft. And...I've also been having these dreams.'

About what? I thought, I'm sure I should know.

'I knew it,.' Grover exclaimed.

I didn't, would someone please tell me.

'Hush satyr,' Chiron ordered.

No chiron, I need to know, why?

'But it is his quest.' Grover said still exited he was almost bopping up and down in his said. 'It must be!' Grover said.

'Only the pracle can determine.' Chiron said.

I already knew that.

He stroked his beard.

'Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct, your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries.'

Check, I knew that, worst since I was born.

'They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen.'

Yes but did chiron know what it was?

'To be presice: a lightning bolt.'

Oh no, this is bad, this is very very bad.

Percy laughed nervously. 'A what?' He was obviously terrified, but I didn't know if Chiron caught that tone in his voice.

'Do not take this lightly,' Chiron warned. 'I'm not talking about some tonfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives.'

'Oh' Percy replied.

Well I would say uh-oh. Its just oh is used almost all the time.

'Zeus's master bolt. The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like fire crackers.' Chiron explained.

'And its missing?' Percy asked.

No stolen.

'Stolen.' Chiron corrected.

'By who?'

'By whom,' Chiron puntally corrected, always teaching. 'By you.'

Percy's mouth fell open.

His expression was hilareous, I had to stop a giggle from escaping.

'At least,' Chiron started, holding up a hand. 'That's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense "Mother Rhea always liked you best," "air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters," et cetera. Afterwards, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Posiedon. Now a god cannot usurp another gods symbol of power directly - that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus belives your father convinced a human hero to take it.'

'But I didn't -'

'Patience and listen child,' Chiron hushed him. 'Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclops are under the ocean, which gives Posiedon some influence over the makers of his brothers lightning. Zeus believes Posiedon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclops build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus fron his throne. The only thing Zeus want sure about was which hero Posiedon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. Tou were in New York over the winter Holidays, you could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus belives he has found his theif.'

'But I've never been to Olympus! Zeus is Crazy!' Percy said.

Chiron and Grover both looked at the sky as if they wanted it to swallow them up.

I looked up and saw the clouds weren't parting around like they usually would, the storm clouds were hovering over the camp, Zeus must've been in a very bad mood.

'Er, Percy...?' Grover started, still looking at the sky. 'We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the sky.' He said looking back at Percy.

'Perhaps paranoid,' Chiron said.

I wasn't sure what Zeus would make of that.

'Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam...' Chiron satrted.

I would be suprised if he remembered that.

Grover looked to where I sat while Chiron waited for Percy, maybe he would produce an answer, I saw Percy thinking back to the school days.

'Something about a golden net? Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods...they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out untill he promised to be a better ruler, right?' Percy said.

He got the basics right?'

'Correct.' Chiron said, sitting back up. 'And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing stealing the master bolt. He took great offence at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along - the proverbial last straw.'

'But I'm just a kid!' Percy tried to argue.

'Percy,' Grover started, 'if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to over throw you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?' Grover turned the situation around, but unfortunately Percy wouldn't have it.

'But I didn't do anything. Poseidon - my dad...' He corrected. ' - he didn't really have this master nolt stolen did he?'

Chiron sighed, he was going to give another long speech.

'Most thinking observers would agree that theivery is not Posiedon's style. But the sea god is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now.'

If Percy took this quest he definately needed me to stay on track.

'Poseidon wants an apology for being called a theif by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Heista would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervnes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be a war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?' Chiron asked, also explaining more information.

'Bad?' He questioned.

Please Chiron don't reply, I thought.

-magine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon.'

And my mother would choose Zeus.

'Destruction. Carnage. Millions deadm. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-ballon fight.'

Weird comparison. But it wasn't as bad as I thought.

'Bad.' Percy repeated his earlier phrase.

'And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath.'

I didn't know if Zeus would also kill Grover and I for trying to aid him.

I saw that it started to rain, the volleyball players stopped their game and looked up to the sky in stunned silence.

Well it didn't ever rain, the only weather that was cast over camp half blood was sun.

'So I have to find this stupid bolt, and return it to Zeus.' Percy said, I heard annoyance in his voice, he was angry with Zeus.

So Touche.

'What better peace offering, than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?'

'If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?'

'I believe I know.' Chirons experession meant it was someplace bad.

My mind began racing, but I still listened to their conversation, I half hoped chiron would say.

'Part of a prophecy I had years ago...well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle.'

'Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?' Percy asked the question I wanted to know the answer to.

'Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge.'

Good point, I thought.

'Good reason.' Percy said looking a little worried, well who wouldn't.

'You agree then?'

Percy looked towards Grover who slightly nodded in encouragement, but he looked at me for a fraction of a second before he did, I'm sure Grover wanted to go on this quest as much as I did.

'All right. Its better than being turned into a dolphin.' I stopped a laugh.

Let me hear you say that when you're on the quest, I thought.

'Then it's time you consulted the Oracle, go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more.'

As soon as Percy dissapeared upon climbing the first set of stairs I took my cap off.

'Annabeth, so...' Chiron started.

'You definately know where we should go?' I asked standing up from my chair.

'Yes.' He replied.

'Can you tell us?' I asked guestering to grover and myself.

'I'm sorry child, but you all must hear at the same time when I tell, you.'

Grover grabbed one of the remaining diet coke cans and begain chewing on it.

'And you think Percy will be able to take the news after he's consulted the oracle?' I asked.

'Well he has to take on the quest now eh?' Grover said chewing on a can and laughing nervously.

'You wish you hadn't nodded now eh?' I asked him.

'It was for your sake.' He retorted.

'Yes thankyou, but I know you want to go on this quest, you're nervous because you're afraid of where we might have to go, you know don't you?' I asked him.

'No.' He replied.

He was telling the truth.

I didn't have that amazing power, its just I've been so long I can tell on some people and Grover is no exception.

'Fine.' I grumbled.

I heard the attic trapdoor shut.

I put my cap back on and couldn't sit back down so I stood behind Chiron.

Why was I so stupid to stand up.

'Well?' Chiron asked when Percy appeared.

He slumped in the nearest chair to Chiron, the chair I sat in.

'She said I would retreive what was stolen.'

Grover sat forward, he was chewing - more exitement in his eyes - a second can. 'That's great!'

'What did the Oracle say excactly?' Chiron asked, urging Percy. 'This is important.'

Percy didn't look like he wanted to say.

'She...she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned.'

'I knew it.' Grover said.

Was that it? I thought.

'Anything else?' Chiron asked displeased by the answer he was given.

'No,' Percy said. I knew he had lied. But he did looked scared about the other lines.'That's about it.'

Chiron observed Percy, tring to find out if he was lying probably, but I could tell him that.

'Ver well, Percy. But know this: the Oracles words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear untill events cone to pass'

Percy still didn't look like he was going to say the rest.

'Okay,' he said changing the topic so all eyes were not glued to him. 'So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?'

'Ah think Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken eachother in a war, who stands to gain?'

Now I knew where this quest led.

'Somebody else who wants to take over?' He guessed.

Yes but who?

'Yes, quite. Someone who harbours a grudge, who had been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided aeons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his bothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken.'

I thought of Thalia, still stuck as a tree.

'Hades.' He said.

He knew it was hades, but Chiron had to guide him in the right direction, give him more clues than he needed.

Chiron nodded in agreement.

I kept my eyes on Grover.

'The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility.'

A piece of Alumminium can fell out of Grovers mouth.

He's figured out where we're going.

'Whoa, wait. Wh-what?'

'A Fury came after Percy,'

Don't say that Chiron when I taugh Percy to call it a Kindly one.

'She watched the young man untill she was sure of his identity, then she tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades.'

Grover was going to try an turn this around.

'Yes, but - but Hades hates all heroes,' Grover protested, here comes the fight. 'Especially if he found out Percy is a son of Poseidon...'

Sure Grover turn this all out on your best friend.

'A hellhound got into the forest. Chiron said.

Say no more Chiron won the argument, but Chiron continued, to fill Percys brain with more information.

'Those can only be summoned from the fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on this quest.'

'Great.' Percy said sarcastically. 'That's two major gods who want to kill me.'

'But a quest to...' Grover stopped and swallowed , before he continued. 'I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maines very nice this time of year.'

Chiron ignored Grover and kept talking.

'Hades sent aminion to steal the master bolt,' Chiron said.

I didn't know if it was right, but there wasn't any other answer, so I was sure it was true.

'He hid it in the underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth.

I looked to Grover, he was trembling with fear, I had never seen so much fear in one guy before.

He started eating the pinochle cards like they were last souce of food, as if he hadn't eaten anything for a few weeks.

I wondered what Mr D would make of Grovers eating habits, but I was pretty sure he was scared of the quest more, or he wasn't thinking.

Percy looked a little scared, but I could see he looked determined.

'Look, if we know it's Hades,' Percy started. 'Why can't we just tell the gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the underworld and bust some heads.' Percy said.

There are a few reasons why the gods can't go down to the underworld.

'Suspecting and knowing are not the same,' chiron stated. 'Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades - and I imagine Poseidon does - they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each others territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you thing the gods always operate through humans?'

'You're saying I'm being used.' Percy said.

'I'm saying its no assident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you.'

Percy didn't decide on one emotion, he was mixed through loads.

Percy looked at Chiron, in realization.

'You've known I was Poseidons son all along, haven't you?' He asked.

'I had my suspicions.' He said. 'As I said...I've spoken to the Oracle, too.'

'So let me get this straight,' percy started. 'I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead.'

'Check,' chiron said.

'Find the most powerful weapon in the universe.'

'Check.'

'And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days.'

'That's about right.' Chiron agreed.

Grover was still eating cards.

'Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?' He asked weakly.

Yes, but only once, I thought.

'You don't have to go,' Percy told him. Percy put Grover before himself.

Definately a friend, so why did I have mixed feelings for him, my feelings should be clear.

'I can't ask that of you.' He continued.

Only if he prefers not to go.

'Oh...' He shifted in his chair. 'No...its just that satyrs and underground places...well...'

He took a deep breath in and as he stood he exhaled. He brushed the remaining parts of the cards and aluminium cards off of his t-shirt. 'You saved my life, Percy. If...if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down.'

Such a faithful satyr, even though he was petrified.

'All the way, G-man.'

Percy turned towards Chiron. 'So where do we go? The Oracle just said go west.'

'The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, its in America.'

'Where?' Percy asked.

Somewhere in California maybe? I shrugged, but no-one could see me, so it didn't matter.

'I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles.'

'Oh,' percy said, as if the next part was obvious. 'Naturally. So we just get on a plane -'

Um Zeus is trying to kill you, not a very good idea.

'No!' Grover yelled. 'Percy, what are you thinking?'

That's just it he's not.

'Have you ever been on a plane in your life?' Grover continued.

Percy shook his head.

Of course he hasn't.

'Percy, think,' Chiron said.

Yes this time don't blurt something out, think.

'You are the son of the Sea God. Your fatherd bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an aeroplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down alive.'

Lovely thought, thanks Chiron, nice mental picture.

Lightning crackled ahead, and thunder boomed.

'Okay,' percy said, we needed to figure a different way to Los Angeles. 'So, I'll travel overland.'

'That's right Chiron said. 'Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other one has already volunteered, if you will accept her help.

My turn to appear, finally I could talk.

'Gee,' Percy said, obvioulsy not suprised. 'Who else wopuld be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?' He asked.

He already knew.

I took my invisible cap off and stuffed it into my back pocket.

My Yankees cap was a twelvth birthday prestent from my mum.

'I've been waiting a long time for a quest Seaweed Brain. I said giving him a nickname, it seemed suitable, as he wasn't a genius and he was Poseidons son. I thought someone with seaweed in their head is no genius. 'Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up.' I told him.

'If you do say so yourself,' he started. 'I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?' He asked.

He was quick with my nickname. I didn't really like it, but I suppose I deserved it, sinse the name I gave him.

'Do you want my help or not?' I asked.

'A trio,' he replied. 'That'll work.' He agreed.

'Excellent,' Chion said, but I doubt he was thrilled. 'This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus Terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own.

Lightning flashed.

I wondered if this dull drizzly weather would follow us or if it would stay here and punish the innocent people here.

'No time to waste,' Chiron said. 'I think you should all get packing.'

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R **


	10. 10 Percy blows up a bus

PJTLT Annabeth's POV 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

**allen r: thankyou for reviewing **

10. Percy Blows up a bus

I went to my cabin and packed an architectural book, some plans a second set of clothes and my yankees cap, I didn't leave anywhere without it, I also brought my bronze knife, the knife Luke gave me when we first met. I hid the knife up my shirt sleeve.

At the camp store they gave us each one-hundred dollars and a pouch full of drachmas.

Drachmas were half-blood money, they were gold, on one side it had one of the twelve Olympians and the empire state building was on the opposite side.

Chiron told Percy all about the Drachmas, from ancient times till now.

Chiron gave me and Percy each a flask full of nectar, and an airtight bag full of ambrosia.

These would help us if we got hurt. He told us the precautions of the nectar and ambrosia, I already knew, but I listened anyway.

Grover was taking his reed pipes, although he wasn't really that good, but I wouldn't ever tell him that.

We waved goodbye to the other campers and made our way up to the top of the hill where Thalia's pine stood. I couldn't help thinking about that moment everytime I saw the tree.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheel chair form with Argus, the head of security, he had eyes everywhere all over his body, but today he was wearing a chauffeurs uniform, so I could only see the eyes on his hands face and neck.

'This is Argus,' Chiron told us. 'He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things.'

Maybe a bit more than one eye, I thought.

I heard footsteps behind us, I turned and saw Luke running up the hill, he was carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

'Hey!' He panted.

I blushed and looked down, why did I blush.

I didn't have any feelings for him did I, I had mixed for Percy, sure I hadn't seen Luke in days, but that wasn't a reason I should blush.

'Glad I caught you.' He said trying to catch his breath. 'I just wanted to say good luck,' Luke told Percy. 'And I thought...um, maybe you could use these.'

Luke gave Percy the sneakers, they didn't look any different from normal sneakers, but I knew they were.

'Maia!' Luke said, white birds wings sprouted out the heels of them.

Percy was startled so he accidentally dropped them, I would have dropped them if it was my first time I saw them.

The shoes flapped around on the ground, untill the wings folded in and disappeared.

'Awesome!' Grover said.

Luke smiled making his scar widen. 'Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days...' He now looked sad.

Percy looked awe-struck, he was speechless, he blushed pink in Luke still liking him, as if he expected Luke to dislike him.

'Hey, man,' he said. 'Thanks.'

'Listen, Percy...' Luke looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to go on the quest. 'A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just...kill some monsters for me, okay?'

Percy shook hands with Luke, he patted Grover's head between his horns, he gave me a hug.

I stood there frozen with my mouth open in shock.

Luke ran down the hill and I felt my breathing getting faster.

'You're hyperventilating.' Percy told me.

'Am not.' I snapped back.

'You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?'

He had figured it out, it took him ages.

'Oh...why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?' She asked.

I stomped down the hill, not bothering to look back to see if anyone was following me towards the white SUV. I heard the jingling of the car keys, Argus followed me and opened the door, allowing me to get in.

I heard Grover wail as he was dragged through the grass. He tried to say Maia, but he s face was almost buried in the ground.

'Maia.' I said.

Grover thanked me and we both went into the van

I looked through my bagpack to check I had everything, I hadn't left anything I needed behind.

I couldn't think of anything else I would need. I took my magic cap out and put it on my lap.

I was thinking about all the people at camp wondering what they were thinking, I looked up at Thalia's pine tree, what would she say to me.

I looked up at Percy I saw him throw something, but I couldn't see what it was.

Percy talked to Chiron a bit more before he came down the hill.

Percy was fascinated by everything he saw, I was too, I hadn't seen the real world in a few years, I felt like a little kid, looking out the window wondering what these places were.

'So far so good,' Percy said. 'Ten miles and not a single monster.'

He shouldn't have said that.

'Its bad luck to talk that way seaweed brain.'

'Remind me again - why do you hate me so much?'

I didn't hate him, I was still unsure of him.

'I don't hate you.' I stated.

'Could've fooled me.' He said.

I can imagine why.

I folded my invisibility cap, on my lap and wondered what other lecture was I going to give him. 'Look...we're just not supposed to get along,okay? Our parents are rivals.' I told him.

'Why?' He asked.

I was expecting that response.

There we're loads of reasons how Posiedon disrespected Athena. I sighed. 'How may reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Posiedon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Posiedon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid salt water spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her.' I told him.

'They must really like olives.' He said.

What did I just say, I thought.

'Oh forget it.' I told him. It was impossible to tell him something that he would be serious about.

'Now, if shed invented pizza - that I could understand.'

Yep typical Percy Jackson.

'I said, forget it!' I almost yelled.

I saw Argus smile.

We slowed down the traffic was pretty bad in Manhattan.

It was sunset and I saw that it started to rain.

Argus dropped us off at a bus station. Percy looked like he knew it well.

I saw there was flyer, it was all soggy and would have been ripped off soon. It was a picture of Percy.

Percy ripped it off, hoping we wouldn't see.

I did, but I'm unsure whether Grover did or not.

Argus unloaded our bags, he made sure we'd get our bus tickets.

He drove us away.

Percy looked in a direction.

Grover slung his backpack on his shoulder.

'You want to know why she married him Percy?' He asked.

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Percy looked back at Grover. 'Were you reading my mind or something?' He asked.

'Just your emotions.' Grover replied and shrugged. 'Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that.' He continued. 'You were thinking about your mom and your step dad right?'

Percy nodded, but he looked at Grover like he'd forgotten to tell Percy a bunch of other things.

'Your mom married Gabe for you,' Grover told him. I was a bit confused. 'You call him "Smelly", but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura...Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a fortnight.'

'Thanks,' Percy said. 'Where's the nearest shower?' He asked.

'You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any Demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camero, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy - if that makes you feel any better.' Grover said.

I didn't think Percy feel any better, he tried to show us he felt better.

I felt sorry for Percy, he had to put up with this smelly person since he was little. I now knew him better.

I think my crush I had on him before capture the flag and during-up untill I found out who his father was-had returned. I mean before I didn't know what to make of him, he was frustratingly infuriating, he was quite stupid, I needed to teach him everything, he already knew too much for the orientation video, but too less for me to tell him. He accepted everything that Chiron told him, but what I told him made no sense to him.

I was getting agitated while waiting for the bus, so we decided to play Hacky Sack.

I didn't think I was bad, I hadn't ever played before, Grover told how to play, basically we had to bounce a round spherical object anywhere off of our bodies, while making sure it didn't touch the ground.

The closest thing to a sphere was Grover's apples so we played with that instead.

Grover was good, I'm sure he was better than me, after all he suggested it so he must have had practice. I didn't think Percy was bad either.

The game ended once Grover swallowed the whole apple.

He tried to apologize, but I didn't hear him, I was laughing along with Percy.

That was the most fun I've had in a long time, a few years at least.

The bus came a few minutes later.

As we lined I heard sniffling, I knew it was Grover. I was sure we were in the wrong place, a monster must be close by.

'What is it?' Percy asked.

'I don't know,' Grover said. 'Maybe its nothing.' I could tell it wasn't nothing by the tone of his voice.

We showed the bus driver our tickets and we found seats at the back of the bus.

I put my backpack at my feet.

I was really nervous, I knew we could be in trouble, what if the monster boarded the bus.

I saw Percy was less tense now, Grover was as nervous as I was, he was looking around the bus for any sign of monsters.

I was slapping my cap on my thigh nervously, now I felt in danger, the first time in a few years.

I saw the last passengers get on the bus, they were three old ladies.

I didn't see their face, but I knew who they were.

I clamped my hand on Percy's knee, it was a reflex. 'Percy.' I told him.

He looked at the old Lady.

It was his maths teacher, as he called "Mrs Dodds", her real name was Alecto.

Percy went down in his seat, trying to hide. Like that would help.

In behind Alecto came two other old ladies.

Alecto had a shapeless orange hat while the one of the other old ladies wore a green hat, while the other wore a purple.

They sat in the seats, just behind the driver, two of them made an "X" in the isle showing that no-one would lose.

The bus pulled out of the station and we'd headed through Manhattan, I was waiting for them to take their chance to attack, us, but it was hard to predict what the mortals would see.

'She didn't stay dead long.' Percy said. I knew who he meant. 'I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime.'

'I said if you're lucky.' I told him. 'You're obviously not.' He is the son of the sea god.

'All three of them.' Grover whimpered, as if he was about to get hit. 'Di immortales!'

'Its okay.' I said, all the gears in my head were spinning wildly, I was thinking as hard as I could trying to think of something. 'The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem.' I needed to think of something. 'We'll just slip out the windows.' I suggested.

'They don't open.' Grover stated.

'A back exit?' I asked.

I didn't get any answer, but I guess I already knew the answer.

Even if we had a back exit it wouldn't help, not when we were heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

'They won't attack with witnesses around. Will they?' Percy asked.

I already had a debate on this and came up with no conclusion.

'Mortals don't have good eyes,' I reminded him. Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist.' I said.

'They'll see three old ladies killing us won't they?' He asked.

I thought about it for a second.

Its not very easy to predict that. 'Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof...?'

That's when we entered the Lincoln tunnel.

My great plan washed away.

It turned dark, apart from the lights in the tunnel, I was nervous with the eerie silence.

I saw Alecto get up, this is it, they're going to attack us.

'I need to use the restroom.' She said to the whole bus as if shed spent ages rehearsing for this moment.

'So do I.' Said the old lady in the green hat.

'So do I.' Repeated the old lady in the purple hat.

They started coming down the aisle making their way towards us.

All they wanted was Percy. I had an idea.

'I've got it. Percy take my hat.' I told him.

'What?' He said as if he hadn't heard me properly.

'You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away.'

'But you guys -'

'There's an outside chance they might not notice us,' I interrupted him. 'You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering.'

'I can't just leave you.' He persisted.

'Don't worry about us,' Grover said. 'Go!'

He took the Yankees cap from me and put it on.

Suddenly he was gone, I didn't know if he still stood there.

'Percy?' I whispered under my breath, keeping my eyes on the old ladies.

No reply, it must meant he had listened to me.

Alecto stopped and looked into one of the rows.

Percy must have been there, I hoped they didn't know he was there.

Alecto kept walking towards Grover and I.

Once the old ladies reached us, they wailed, they looked like huge pale brown bats with wings that were so thin, you could see their veins, their faces we're liked squashed skulls, they were a lot thinner, like chimpanzees. Their Purses had now transformed into black whips with fire flickering off the end.

They kept lashing their whips near us.

'Where is it? Where?' Alecto demanded.

The mortals on the bus were screaming, and cowering.

'He's not here!' I yelled at them, trying to keep my confidence. 'He's gone!'

It was only then I realised they asked "where is _it_". Not him.

The Furies raised their whips while I brought out my dagger, Grover pulled out a tin can, what good it would do, I don't know.

At least he was trying to help.

The Furies lashed their whips again.

Suddenly the bus jerked to the left.

The Furies hit a window.

It didn't smash though.

The bus kept jerking to the left and right for a while, I knew it was Percy, I would kill him later, if he hurt me.

We came out the Lincoln tunnel and a few seconds later we were heading towards a river.

The bus's tires screeched, and after the bus spun and crashed into the trees. The door flew open and everyone ran out.

I hoped Percy had gotten out.

I tried to hit the Furies with my dagger, but I couldn't get close enough when their whips lashed at us.

I saw Percy at the front of the bus, with my Yankees cap in his hand.

'Hey!' He yelled.

The Furies turned towards Percy, all three of them.

I knew it would be easier to attack them from behind, but they could turn really quick.

Alecto stalked up the aisle, while her sisters hopped onto the seats on each side.

Alecto flicked her whip towards Percy.

'Perseus Jackson,' Alecto said with a venomous tone. 'You have offended the gods. You shall die.'

'I liked you better as a maths teacher.'

That was his remark, she's not going to like it.

Grover and I were slowly moving behind the Furies, ready to attack when they were off guard.

Percy took out a bronze ballpoint pen.

He took the cap off and it became a meter long celestial bronze sword, I'm sure Chiron had that.

The Furies stopped for a second.

'Submit now,' Alecto hissed. 'And you will not suffer eternal torment.'

'Nice try.' Percy said.

I saw what Alecto would do before she did it.

'Percy, look out!' I cried.

Alecto lashed her whip around Percy's sword hand. The Furies on either side lunged at Percy.

I don't know how, but he managed to defend himself from two Furies.

Percy hit the first Fury with the hilt of his sword while the other was struck by the celestial bronze blade.

I jumped on Alecto trying to yank her backwards, she tried to claw at me, scratch me, she tried everything to get me off.

Percy destroyed the other Fury and Grover was wrapping Alecto's legs with her own whip.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't find any room.

'Zeus will destroy you.' Alecto told Percy. 'Hades will have your soul!'

'Braccas meas vescimini!' Percy yelled back.

Thunder shook the bus.

'Get out!' I yelled to both Percy and Grover. 'Now!'

We all ran outside and all the other passengers were wandering around, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, 'We're going to die.'

'Our bags!' Grover realized. 'We left our -'

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus shattered at the glass fell to the floor as the bus exploded.

There was a huge hole in the roof.

Alecto wasn't dead yet, she was wailing in distress.

'Run!' I said. 'She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!'

We ran into the woods, the flames of the bus were left behind us as we plunged into the darkness that lay ahead.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R **


	11. 11 Medusa's lair

**PJTLT Annabeths POV**

**I have decided to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on PJO or HOO, that's Rick most of the lines in this story are Ricks, so I don't own them either.**

11. Medusa's Lair

I still can't believe Percy blew up a bus, and now we had no transport to take us west towards the underworld where Hades supposedly has the lightning bolt.

We were walking through the woods next to New Jersey riverbank, we were occasionally cursing almost being tripped up by the trees roots that were placed across the ground.

On top of us almost falling flat on our faces every few minutes it was raining.

My hair was sticking to my face so I had to tuck it behind my ear.

I'm pretty sure Percy didn't blame himself for blowing up a bus, it could have been Zeus, well I would be blaming Zeus if I was Poseidon's child, and I was being accused of stealing his symbol of power.

The yellow glow that glinted off the river reminded us of New york city behind us and the state we left it in.

Grover was shivering probably from the cold, just like me, but my shivering wasn't as noticeable.

His slit pupil eyes were full of terror, like he was going to get eaten, although monsters, unless it was a cyclops would rather eat me or Percy.

'Three Kindly Ones. All three at once.' He said, it was as if he was scarred for life now.

I saw Percy's eyes glazed over, but I tried to pull them both along before they froze.

'Come on! The further away we get, the better.'

'All our money was back there,' he told me. As if I would forget. 'Our food and clothes. Everything.'

'Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight -'

'What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?' He interjected.

'You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine.' I told him.

'Slice like sandwich bread,' Grover added. 'But fine.'

'Shut up, goat boy,' I told him.

'Tin cans...a perfectly good bag of tin cans.' He brayed mournfully as if he'd lost a family member.

We sloshed around on the mushy ground, my feet got wet from ditches I couldn't see.

After a few minutes of silence I slowed down to talk to Percy.

'Look, I...' I didn't know how to say what I was going to. 'I appreciate you coming back for us okay? That was really brave.' I told him, trying to keep his spirits up.

'We're a team, right?' He asked rhetorically.

I was silent for a few seconds before telling him something that might dishearten him, but I thought the need to tell him.

'Its just that if you died...aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest. Was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world.'

The thunderstorm had stopped, but the ground was still as mushy as before.

I looked at the river beside us, and when the city glow faded completely, I found myself stumbling through the woods more often. I could hear the flow of the river, so I headed in the opposite direction.

I couldn't see Percy or Grover I was completely lost. I followed their breathing to stay on the path they stayed on.

'You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven? Percy asked me, I wondered if he felt sorry for me.

I felt pretty sorry for him, being accused of stealing a symbol of power and being a forbidden half-blood, all by himself.

'No...' I answered. '...only short field trips. My dad -' I stopped my self from telling him the rest.

Did I not trust him, or...

'The history professor.' He remembered.

'Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean Camp Half-Blood is my home.' I said rushing my words, trying to get them out, not having to tell him later, I didn't want to tell him anyway, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't catch all of it. 'At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not.' I said trying to convince myself.

'You're pretty good with that knife,' he praised me.

'You think so?' I asked looking at where I kept my knife.

'Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me.' I smiled. And blushed at his comment, glad he liked me, but not as much as I liked him. I mean I still had a crush on him, but I would never ever tell him, not ever.

'You know,' I started, 'maybe I should tell you...Something funny back on the bus...' The way Alecto asked where is it, not who, it, they were looking for an item.

I was interrupted by Grovers gods awful reed pipe music.

'Hey, my reed pipes still work!' He cried out. 'If I could just remember a "find path" song, we could get out of these woods!' That was a good idea.

He puffed a few random notes out and I heard Percy hit a tree, I hid my laugh.

After another mile or so, after we kept tripping and cursing, I saw some neon lights flickering.

I could also smell food, fatty food, what it would be like to taste that food again.

We kept walking until a deserted two way street opened up in front of us.

On the other side was a closed down station which is where the neon light came from.

It was a roadside curio shop, the ones that sell lawn flamingo's, it hadn't wooden indians and cement grizzly bears.

The main building was a low warehouse, which was surrounded by acres of statuary, how much statues could you get, why did this place go out of business.

The neon sign above the gate was impossible to read especially when it was lit up.

It looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROIUM.

'What the heck does that say?' Percy asked.

'I don't know.' I replied.

We were both dyslexic, I turned to Grover.

'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.' Grover translated for us, it was definitely an emporium alright.

Flanking the entrance were two cement garden gnomes, waving at us as if they were about th have their picture taken on a peir.

Percy started to cross the street, Grover butted in before I could follow towards the scent of hamburgers and fries.

'Hey...' Grover warned.

'The lights are on inside,' I told him, annoyed he was keeping us. 'Maybe its open.' I suggested.

'Snack bar.' Percy said.

'Snack bar.' I agreed.

'Are you two crazy?' He exclaimed. 'This place is weird.'

We ignored him crossing the road, he had no option, but to follow us.

The front garden had more statues than I bet anyone would bother to count, it had: cement animals, cement children and a cement Satyr, playing the pipes.

'Bla-ha-ha!' Grover bleated, looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!'

We stopped at the front doors.

'Don't knock,' grover cautioned. 'I smell monsters.

'Your nose is clogged up from the Furies,' I told him, I was really hungry and I was getting impatient with him. 'All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?' I asked.

'Meat!' He said. 'I'm a vegetarian.' He stated.

'You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminium cans.' Percy reminded him.

'Those are vegetable.' He protested. 'Come on. Let's leave. These statues are...looking at me.'

Will he stop moaning?

The door creaked open and out popped a tall middle eastern woman, I knew because she wore a black gown that covered everything, but her hands, also her face was veiled.

Her accent sounded middle eastern too so, that's all I needed to be convinced.

'Children, its too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?' She asked.

'They're...um...' I didn't know what to say, luckily I didn't have to Percy made up an excuse.

'We're orphans.' He explained.

'Orphans?' She asked. 'But my dears! Surely not!' She sounded surprised.

Percy didn't stop the lie there, he just made it bigger, but this woman would never know if we lied or not.

'We got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway we're lost.' Percy explained.

She'll never believe it.

'Is that food I smell?' He continued, and now he's selfish, I couldn't blame him, I would be too, the food smelt really good, and I was starving.

'Oh, my dears,' the woman started. 'You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area.'

Percy and I thanked her and followed her instructions.

'Circus caravan?' I asked him quietly.

'Always have a strategy, right?' He asked.

It was a stupid story, I don't know how she believed it.

'Your head is full of kelp.' I told him.

The warehouse was filled with as many statues as there were on the outside. People in all different poses, and different clothes with different expressions strewn across their faces. All these statues were life size, how many of these could you want, but my mind always wandered back to one word : food.

The smell of the food was overpowering my other senses, it made me lose my common sense. It was intoxicating.

I didn't care about much else, which is not like me, except finding the dining area.

And at the back of the warehouse is were it was situated.

A fast food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater and a nacho cheese dispenser. Also it had a few steel picnic tables.

'Please, sit down.' Aunty Em said.

'Awesome.' Percy said and sat down, I sat next to him.

'Um,' grover started. Here we go again, 'we don't have any money, ma'am.'

I eyed him, with a death glare, but he didn't look at me.

'No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' I said.

I saw her stiffen, but I didn't make much of it, she was probably looking at my grey eyes. Maybe she thought they were weird, but I guess most people would.

'Quite all right, Annabeth,' she said. 'You have such beautiful grey eyes, child.' She called me by my name, we didn't tell her our names, did we?

Aunty Em disappeared behind the counter.

Grover sat down slowly always fighting like he was nervous.

She brought back plastic trays, heaped with double cheese burgers, vanilla shakes and an extra extra large serving of fries.

I didn't know where to start.

I stuffed my face with french fries then took a bite of my burger.

I then took a swig of my drink, it felt like Olympus, or I was weightless.

Grover was picking at his fries, couldn't he just accept the food and eat? What was he so nervous about?

'What's that hissing noise?' He asked.

I listened, but shook my head hearing nothing, taking a few more bites into my burger.

'Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil.' Aunty Em suggested. 'You have keen ears Grover.'

'I take vitamins for my ears.' He explained.

'That's admireable,' she said. 'But please, relax.'

Aunty Em didn't eat anything, she just looked at us, leaning forward watching us, it was a little disturbing, but I let it pass.

Once I had more fries and most of my burger I felt rather drowsy, is I had more of my drink to try and keep myself awake.

Percy made small talk with our hostess, while I fought the urge to stay awake.

'So you sell gnomes?' Percy asked feigning interest.

'Oh, yes,' Aunty Em replied. 'And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know.'

But you've got no business going, is what I would I have said if I was fully awake.

'A lot of business on this road?' Percy asked.

'Not so much, no. Since the highway was built...most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cheish every customer I get.'

I saw Percy look behind him and I did to, I wasn't as sleepy after I had drained my drink.

I was more alert.

I saw a statue of a little girl holding an Easter basket. The detail in the carving was brilliant, the only thing wrong with the girl was the face, it didn't look like she was smiling, more like she was shocked.

'Ah,' Aunty Em sighed. 'You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face.'

'You make these statues yourself?' Percy asked.

'Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company.' She sounded sad.

Without thinking I took a hanful of french fries, I didn't want to get sleepy again.

I looked at her and I was wondering who these two sisters were.

'Two sisters?' I asked leaning forwards.

'Its a terrible story,' Aunty Em started. 'Not one for children, really.' But she proceeded to tell us anyway. 'You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jelous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a...a boyfriend, you know, and this bad womman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed bt me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually the passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price.'

The story she told us, it sounded familier, but I can't remember when I heard it and what it was about.

I didn't want to stay any longer, it was getting weird and I was beginning to get wary.

Percy looked sleepy so I decided to try and wake him up.

'Percy?' I shook him to get his attention, a bucket of water would have sufficed, but I didn't have one of those and he could probably keep himself dry.

'Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting.' I told Grover and Percy.

Grover was as nervous as I was chewing the paper off the tray.

Aunty Em looked at me.

'Such beautiful grey eyes,' she said aimed at me. 'My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen grey eyes like those.'

She reached out towards me, he hand was inches from my face when I stood up, I was keen to leave.

'We should really go.' I repeated.

'Yes!' Grover said swallowing the paper. He also stood up. 'The ringmaster is waiting! Right!'

Percy didn't seem to get the message, he was still sitting down.

'Please, dears, I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?' Aunty Em pleaded.

'A pose?' I asked, not really wanting ti stay much longer, I felt a bit uncomfortable.

'A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children.'

I shifted my weight onto my other foot, debating about this before I answered. 'I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-'

'Sure we can,' he objected, he was getting angry with me, well Touche for that, he was being so difficult. 'Its just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?' He asked.

'Yes, Annabeth,' Aunty Em said. 'No harm.'

I didn't really like this, not at all, but I allowed myself to be taken to a bench that was next to the cement Satyr.

'Now, I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side.'

'Not much light for a photo.' Percy remarked.

Please tell me he knew something was wrong, he did take his time.

'Oh, enough. Enough for us to see each other, yes?'

'Where's you camera?' Grover asked.

I had just noticed that she she didn't bring one out.

Aunty Em stepped back, to see if we we're alright. 'Now, the face is the most difficult.' Sh repeated her earlier line. I was thinking, trying, to put all the pieces together. 'Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?'

Grover glanced at the cement Satyr. 'That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand.'

'Grover, look this way, dear.' He obliged, but I knew he was thinking about the statue.

'Percy-' I said, the pieces started to fit together, two sisters, a boyfriend, who she was forced apart from.

'I will just be a moment. You know, I can't see you vey well in this cursed veil...'

She saw grey eyes like mine long ago, very long ago.

'Percy, somethings wrong.' I insisted.

'Wrong?' Aunty Em asked still undoing her veil.

Statues, stone, Aunty Em.

'Not at all dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?'

She couldn't be, but Grover confirmed my suspicions.

'That is Uncle Ferdinand!' Grover gasped.

'Look away from her!' I shouted, whipping my Yankees cap from my pocket and slapping it on, befor pushing Percy and Grover off the bench.

I ran off, hoping Percy and Grover would do the same.

I looked back and saw Percy was still sprawled on the ground with Medusa where his head was.

He looked hesitant to look above him.

'No! Don't!' I screamed, hoping he would listen.

I didn't look at her face. I didn't know if invisibility works on her power and I didn't want to find out either.

'Run!' Grover yelled, also urging Percy to move.

'Maia!' He yelled, rising from the ground.

Percy was still on the floor.

'Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face. Stay with me Percy. All you have to do is look up.'

Percy looked at one of the glass spheres and hopefully. He had figured it out.

'The Grey-Eyed One did this to me, Percy, my mother, it was for her own good, and that's why she didn't like Poseidon. 'Annabeths mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this.'

'Don't listen to her!' I shouted. 'Run Percy.' I said hoping he'd get the message this time.

I would kill Meduse if I could, but I wouldn't be able to get close.

'Silence.' She snarled at me. 'You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer.'

'No.' I barely heard him.

'Do you really want to help the gods?' Medusa asked. 'Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain.'

Percy!' Grover yelled holding up a tree branch. 'Duck!'

Purcy turned to look at Grover.

'Duck!' He repeated. 'I'll get her!'

Percy dove to the side and Percy made contacy with Medusa. As he swung the branch it connected with her face.

'You miserable Satyr,' she snapped. 'I'll add you to my collection!'

'That was for uncle Ferdinand.'

I was standing somewhere in the statuary.

Percy moved infront of me.

I heard another "Ker-wack!"

Meduse yelled, he snake hair was hissing and wailing in anger and frustration.

'Percy!' I said.

It made him jump a few feet into the air.

'Jeez! Don't do that!' He moaned.

'You have to cut her head off.' I told him.

'What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here.'

'Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but...' I stopped thinking about what I was going to say next. 'But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You - you've got a chance.'

'What? I can't -'

'Look,' I interuppted him. Do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?'

I pointed to a statue couple with their arms round eachother.

I found a green gazing ball from a stone pedastal.

'A polished sheil would be better.' I told him. Unfortunately we didn't have one. 'The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflections size should be off by a factor of -' ten and the angle is perpendicular so you should attck the opposite way you see her.

'Would you speak English?' He asked.

'I am!' My brain must be too sophisticated for his. 'Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly.'

'Hey, guys!' Grover yelled. I looked at him. 'I think she's unconscious!'

This will make it much easier.

But Medusa's roar, told us different.

'Maybe not.' He corrected himself, and he went in for another swing.

I looked back at Percy.

'Hurry,' I started. 'Grovers got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash.'

Percy took out his bronze pen and uncapped it.

He followed the hissing sounds as I put my cap back on and turned invisible.

I went around her and saw grover go in for another swing, unfortunately he was too low. Medusa caught the stick and sent him flying ino one of the grizzly bears.

I ran over to him, without getting near Medusa or Percy.

'Hey!' Percy yelled, trying to attract Medusa's attention on him. I reached Grover, but I couldn't do anything to help him, he was ontop of the grizzly bear who was standing up. I was too busy focused on how Percy was doing, he was advancing and Medusa let him come closer.

He never lookes away from the sphere.

'You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy. I know you wouldn't.'

I saw Percy hesitate for a second.

'Percy, don't listen to her!' Grover groaned.

Percy was jolted back to reality, just in time, because that's when she lunged at him with her talons.

'Too late.' She said.

Percy brought up his sword and slashed. I heard a shlock and a thump as the head hit the ground, then came the hiss of the body disintergrating.

'Oh, yuck.' Grover moaned hearing the sound.

I took my cap off while I made my way towards Percy.

'Mega-yuck.' He finally decided.

I looked up at the sky as I held the veil coming next to Percy.

'Don't move.' I told him.

I knelt down not taking my eyes off the sky and wrapped the veil round the head.

Then I picked it up.

'Are you okay?' I asked a little scared, for him and me, I also felt sympathy, he killed his second monster.

'Yeah.' He said, but he looked a little pale. 'Why didn't...why didn't the head evaporate?'

'Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war.' I explained. 'Same as your Minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you.'

Grover moaned, I turned around and he managed to get down from the grizzly bear.

He looked terriblen he had a welt on his forehead, his rasta cap was hanging off one of his horns. The red sneakers were fling around his head.

'The Red Baron. Good job, man.' Percy said.

Grover managed a grin. 'That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun.'

H took his shoes from above him, while prcy reacpped his pen.

We all made our way back inside the warehouse.

We double wrapped Medusa's head in plastic bags and put it on the table infront of us.

We didn't speak still out of shock and exhaustion.

'So we have Athena to thank for this monster?' Percy finally spoke up.

I looked at him, he didn't know anything, did he?

'Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Meduse was poseidons girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mothers temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Meduse and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him.' I retold the story.

'Oh,so now its my fault we met Medusa.' He said.

' "Its just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" ' I said imitating him.

'Forget it.' He said. 'You're impossible.'

'You're insufferable.' I countered.

'You're -' he started to say.

'Hey!' Grover intercepted. 'You two are giving me a migrane, and satyrs don't even get migranes. What are we going to do with the head?' He asked.

Percy was thinking, I didn't say anything. It was his choice I wasn't going to tell him what to do, it was his choice, hopefully he didn't do something stupid.

He got up. 'I'lll be back.' He told us.

'Percy,' I called after him. 'What are you -' he dissapeared. 'Doing.' I sighed.

'Annabeth, how do you think we'll get to the underworld?' Grover asked me?

'I don't know, but chiron said it was in. California. Didn't you notice something different about this qurst, something doesn't seem right.

'You mean what the Furies said?' He asked.

'Yeah, they said "where is it", I don't know what it means, but I don't think they were talking about Percy.'

'Something strange is happening.' He agreed.

Percy came back with a box, some drachmas, a leather pouch and some packing slips.

He put the box on the table and, put Medusa's hed in it.

What was he thinking.

He filled out a delivery slip and adressed it to mount Olympus.

'They're not going to like that,' Grover told him. 'They'll think you're impertinent.'

He put some golden drachmas in the pouch and as soon as he closed it the box vanished with a pop, the sound a bubble makes, but a lot louder.

'I am impertinent.' Percy confirmed.

I disnt disagree, he was telling the gods he had killed a monster, they'd be ticked off.

'Come on,' I told them. 'We need a new plan.'

**Has anyone seen Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yet, in my opinion it is the best film ever, please tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R. If you have any questions about anything you can ask.**


	12. 12 Enter Seaweed brain

**PJTLT Annabeths POV**

**allenr- Annabeth: I would like to thankyou for reviewing my story**

**Annabeth: The author does not own any part of this story, it is all mine (and Ricks).**

**Percy: Can I tell this part of this story?**

**Annabeth: No**

**Percy: *Huff* Why not?**

**Annabeth: Because its in my POV.**

**Percy: What's tha-**

**Annabeth: On with the story.**

12. Enter Seaweed brain

Grover and I set up camp in the woods, far enough away from the main road so we weren't tempted to go back to Medusa's lair.

We had stolen some food and blankets from the lair.

We didn't want to light a fire, one day equals two monster attacks.

Grover was moaning about the litter across the floor when I came back with some supplies from the lair.

'We should sleep in shifts, so we don't get killed in our sleep?' Grover laughed nervously, trying to raise our spirits, unfortunately it didn't, I was still miserable and tired.

Thankfully Percy volunteered to take the first watch.

I was glad he was watching over me, I mean he's slayed three monsters already.

How many have you slayed Annabeth?

None, when I was with Thalia and Luke, I didn't get to, and on my own, I kept running away.

I didn't argue, I just curled up on the blanket, and my dreams decided to take me.

I was standing in a large palce, but it was dark. I heard laughter, behind me, but it was faint.

In front of me was a throne, it was made of decaying bones, they were slowly dissolving.

I didn't see Hades anywhere, shouldn't he be here?

I mean I was in the underworld wasn't I.

A huge figure walked straight past me.

'Those puny gods, they were no match for us, and now they're all in cages, its a shame our friend isn't with us, eh?' A man twice the size of the gods in bronze armour said to a normal sized man.

'Yes lord, you are correct, he would be very proud to see what you have achieved.'

'Now we have achieved maximum power, what do you say about those oh, so brilliant half-bloods?'

'I think it is your choice my lord.' The regular man replied.

'Yes.' He pondered. 'I suppose it is.'

He chuckled.

It was the laugh I heard before.

It was old and a lot more ancient than the gods.

Oh no! Was my first thought.

I was suddenly on Olympus, but it wasn't Olympus, the braizers, at the start of the road leading to the village were out and parts had been broken off.

I saw smoke rising from the village.

I ran up the road and found the village was on fire, in ruins.

Whatevers happened its really bad.

I made my way to the throne room and I saw stacks of bricks.

I looked over them and say two large figures pulling the bricks away from the wall and adding to the stacks.

I saw loads of cages.

I saw my mother in a cage looking helpless and drained of life.

'Look at your precious home, now Olympians, it being destroyed.' A proud voice boomed.

'How's it feel Zeus?' A second figure asked Zeus who was looking a lot like my mother in his cage.

'Ha you thought you could defeat the almighty beings.'

'Oh come on Iapetus, Mnemosnye, stop playing with the gods, we have orders from our leader.'

'Oh yeah what are they exactly Prometheus?' Mnemosyne asked.

'We are to hunt the demigods to extinction.'

That struck my heart.

'Prometheus?' A girl with caramel coloured hair, almond eyes and a white dress on asked.

I realized she was barefoot.

'Yes miss Calypso?' He asked.

'I wish to go back to Ogygia.' She said.

Calypso, she had been released of her prison.

'I also wish to take some friends.' She whispered.

'But the demigods are to be hunted to-'

'Have I gained higher authourity than you or not?' She asked.

It was weird seeing a girl who was about sixteen years old face up to a full grown man.

'Yes miss Calypso. Who did you have in mind?' Prometheus asked.

I was at camp half blood, everyone was sitting down on the hill, even the hunters of Artemis.

I was sitting next to Percy holding his hand.

If I could have I would have blushed.

Calypso talked to Percy and he picked me up and dragged me to the beach and into the surf.

I woke up and saw Grover he had a pink dog sitting next to him.

'Hey Grover.' I greeted.

'Morning Annabeth.' He greeted me cheerfully.

'You seem happy.' I noted.

'This is Gladiola.' He said. I raised an eyebrow.

'Um. Hello Gladiola.' I said.

Gladiola yapped at me.

'She replied hello back.' Grover explained. 'He says he wants to help, us there's an Amtrack station about half a mile away, and the train leaves at noon, we can get tickets from the reward.

'Shall I wake up Percy?' I asked.

'It might be a good idea.' Grover replied.

'Wake up, Percy.' I said.

He didn't stir.

'Wake up, wake up.' I said again.

No reply.

'I think he's dead.' I chuckled.

Grover chuckled aswel.

'Wake up, wake up.' I said shaking him.

He woke up.

'Well the zombie lives.' I joked

I went towards my back. I unzipped it.

'How long was I asleep?' He asked.

'Long enough for me to cook breakfast.' I replied chucking a bag of nacho-flavoured corn chips in his direction. ' And Grover went exploring,' I guessed. 'Look, he found a friend.

Percy rubbed his eyes, and looked at the pink poodle.

He eyes widened in realization.

The poodle yapped at Percy.

'No, he's not.' Grover replied an unheard question

Percy blinked, seeing as it was funny to leave him in a daze.

'Are you...taklink to that thing?' Percy asked.

The poodle growled.

I didn't blame him.

'This thing, is our ticket west. Be nice to him.'

'You can talk to Animals?' Percy asked surprised.

'Percy meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy.' Grover ignored Percy and began introductions.

Percy looked at me, seeing if this was a joke, but I looked at him serious, his face expression was priceless.

'I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle.' He said.

Then don't think of it as pink, think of it as red, or white. 'Forget it.'

'Percy, I said hello to the poodle.' I told him. 'You say hello to the poodle. I said it as if it was an order.

The poodle growled, hopefully in agreement.

Percy said hello after.

Grover explained how he'd come across Gladiola, and how he wanted to help us.

He was from a rich family who offered $200 reward for whoever returned him.

'How does Gladiola know about the reward?' Stupid.

'He reads the signs. Duh.'

'Of course.' He said. 'Silly me.' He replied sarcastically.

We all ignored it.

'So,' I started. 'We turn in Gladiola, we get money and we buy tickets to Los angeles. Simple.' I said.

Easiest plan ever, well almost.

'Not. Another bus.' Percy said thinking about the first bus.

'No.' I replied pointing down hill towards train tracks. 'There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon.'

**Has anyone seen Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters yet, if you have please tell me what you think of it.**

**Annabeth: I'm wicked in that movie.**

**Percy: So am I.**

**Annabeth: You wish, anyway, please Read and Review, it helps the mentally disturbed Percy, well we wish it you have a question for the author, ask him.**

**I have a question for you all.**

**What monument does Percy blow up in the next chapter?**

**By the way, my story's been taken over, by Annabeth and Percy.**


End file.
